


Bloodhounds

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fresh out of the Police Academy, rookie cop Leon S. Kennedy had received a phone call a week prior to September 29th, 1998 with his very first orders being firm and direct: Stay away from Raccoon City.With over a week's worth of radio silence from his unit he decides to take matters into his own hands.Disobeying direct orders Leon recons the city himself.Upon arrival one mistake has lead up to a seemingly never ending chain of more fuck ups and every corner he turns the undead are hellbent on sinking their jagged teeth into his flesh, but Leon can't find it in himself to be afraid of the common undead anymore.Whatever "It" was, It knew what It's next target was.It's an Apex predator, and Leon is It's newly found prey.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 74
Kudos: 111





	1. First Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Originally Bloodhounds was meant to be a simple 2-shot of Leon and the Tyrant/Mr. X that would lead up to NSFW or essentially Porn without plot. I had given it a second chapter to update everyone that I would be leaving for Basic Combat Training which I have completed and am now a graduate in AIT. Covid-19 (Corona Virus) had interfered with a lot of my life making things a lot more stressful and difficult for me so I knew I couldn't come back right away, I had to take my time to stable myself for a little while and now I've had the chance. I decided I wanted to give Bloodhounds more then a simple short story so here it is now, Chapter 1! If you have any constructive criticism or feedback please, please, please let me know and share your thoughts! I'm always willing to listen to those who wish to help :)
> 
> Again thank you so much for the patience and please enjoy Chapter 1: First Day.

_It wasn't suppose to be like this..._

Those were the mournful thoughts that plagued Leon S. Kennedy's mind at the moment.

He stares at his co-worker, his boss, and his friend: Lieutenant Marvin Branagh. Leon can barely stand to look at him and is forced to close his eyes. The lieutenant's body is lacks against the uncomfortable leather of the lover's seat. His hand claws into his wound, his eyes screwed shut from the pain.

And Leon can't bare to listen to the pitiful sounds of what he can only imagine is excruciating pain escaping the other man. 

Leon knew he had run out of time to save Marvin and potentially get him to a hospital, he had taken far too long to get the C4 and obtaining the last medallion for the goddess statue in the main hall and now, Marvin was paying the price for his inability to meet a hit time. _Dammit. God fucking dammit._

He tenses when Marvin let's out a loud sob, tossing then turning on to his side and Leon moves forward towards him. Reaching his hand out he lightly touches the other and taps his shoulder in order to snap him out of his delirious like daze, "Marvin?"

The said man just twitches and grits his teeth in a snarl. 

_"It's time to go, Marvin"_ Leon speaks softly. 

He decides to lightly shove the Lieutenant this time springing a reaction that causes the rookie to flinch away as if he had been struck. Marvin shoots forward and immediately curls in on himself letting out louder groans and snarls, he sounded almost feral like. Leon keeps a few feet of distance between him and the lieutenant, hand ghosting over Matilda out of fear and instinct to protect himself. He then squats down to meet eye level of the disoriented man, "we need to get you to a hospital right now." 

Marvin's breathing picks up as he begins to stumble over his own words, "No, no..I..save yourself," His speech is gargled and his words slur together as though he were intoxicated but Leon knows that's not the truth. Marvin turns to lay back down but the rookie isn't giving up without a fight. Leon stands up and reaches out to the lieutenant, "come on I got you-" the moment Leon's hands touch him Marvin flinches away and yells out, "go!" 

"Look we can still make it out of here together, if you would just give me your ha-" Leon doesn't get to finish his sentence. Stopping completely as Marvin turns around with a Samurai Edge in hand holding him at gun point. He takes a few steps back feeling shame and dread bubble in the pits of his stomach. Marvin hisses, hoping the rookie will understand the deeper meaning of his words, "it's too late." 

"I tired Leon...but I couldn't stop it." Marvin's eyes flutter in and out of focus and his head sways as though he'll pass out at any given second. "We can't let this thing spread," Marvin takes a deep breath of air and lowers the weapon slightly, "it's on you now...just go."

Leon doesn't like how his voice comes out so meek when he finally speaks again, "I understand." Then finally Marvin drops his arm and head letting out strained sobs and groans as he shifts to sit up completely. Leon doesn't look back as he walks away and down into the secret room.

"I won't let you down Marvin," Leon promises feeling nothing but guilt as the secret entrance to the statue seals up once again. 

The lights flicker on in the secret room, there's a massive bookshelf on the back wall. Nothing compared to the library but still huge for this tiny room, there's a storage box to his right and another typewriter on the desk, "these things are scattered throughout the station," Leon mutters to himself as he approached the desk. He'll check the storage box for supplies in a minute, but right now he needs a breather. 

Lightly, he begins to tap away his thoughts about the night so far and maybe leave a few notes for the next person to stumble across this room which Leon silently hoped would be no one. 

_Date: September 29th 1998_   
_Time: Unknown_

_I don't know how long I've been in the city but it's been long enough. The only thing I'm concerned about right now is finding Claire a friend I met along the way and getting the fuck out of here, I hope she's doing okay..._

_Marvin, I'm so sorry. I won't let you down._

_I'll stop this lieutenant, I promise._

_\- Leon._

He takes the time to read everything he's typed and then starts a new paragraph for notes.

_Date: September 29th 1998_   
_Time: Unknown_

_\- Need more ammo for Matilda._  
 _\- running low on medical equipment and herbs._  
 _\- need to find what this fucking jewel belongs to._  
 _\- try and get the Lightning Hawk before leaving the station._  
 _\- find Claire and get the fuck out of dodge_.

He tears the sheet of paper from the jaws of the typewriter looks over his personal thoughts then his notes. He folds it as neatly as possible and stuffs it in his left cargo pocket, he wouldn't forget about any of the information he typed down, but it was better to be safe then sorry. Turning back to the storage box Leon waste not time to loot the giant crate. 

He wasn't entirely disappointed with what he found. 

About fifteen rounds of handgun ammunition, that's a full clip plus more for Matilda so who was he to complain? He found a red herb, but he had no green to mix with the other plant which causes him to frown. And he found more shotgun ammo, good that's good. He had more then enough ammo for the W-870. Far too scared to use that thing in the R.P.D lest he attract more of the undead and shooting a weapon like this in enclosed spaces was more dangerous for him, he had about thirty-six rounds, that was nine reloads. That was enough to get him through a couple of more hours...he hoped.

Finally he heads into the cut off room and there's an elevator, finally...he can actually rest for a moment, even if it's just for a moment.

He presses the button on the wall and the doors to the elevator squeak open and Leon does his best not to cringe at the sound. He steps inside then presses an identical button that is on the inside of the elevator and the doors slam shut, and Leon begins his descend. 

Feeling pain cramp in his sides Leon takes the moment to breath deeply and rub pressure into his hips. _His sides haven't felt like this in a long time.._

That thought alone worries him even more.

The bliss of a break is over before he knows it as the elevator doors swing open and reveal a dark basement area and a doorway down a flight of stairs with light. He assumes that's the station's boiler room, right? Taking a step out of the elevator the doors close behind him and Leon turns around cautious of himself and slowly raises Matilda at a high ready. Leon takes his first step off the steps and begins to descend the staircase and makes his way to the doorway with beaming light through it, his flashlight was barely clinging to life. _He'd need to find new batteries._

He's pulled from his thoughts when he hears groaning and crying above him, "Hello? Anybody there!" He shouts as he follows the figure above him, it stumbles and he can make out feet but that's about it. Then just as quickly as the figure showed up it disappears leaving Leon confused and distraught. "Dammit," he mutters under his breath.

_The only way is forward._

Coming to a catwalk Leon sees the entirety of the massive boiler room and across he can see a bridge that connects to the control room, his way out. Turning to his right he sees a small office the entrance blocked off by a filing cabinet. _Alright...nothing he couldn't handle._ Leon jogs up to the hunk of metal, he's hesitant to put his hands on it. A nagging in the back of his skull tells him to turn around and just find another route, the logical part of his brain snaps telling himself that _this is_ _the only way._

He huffs under his breath, "God dammit." Reaching he takes hold of the side of the filing cabinet and begins to lift with his hips. He grits his teeth and lets out harsh breaths as he pushes the heavy object out of his way. His shoulders sag as he let's out a breath, _that was easy._

Leon takes a step forward and he soon comes to realize it's a step he's going to regret. 

_It all happened so fast._

A beast unlike the others that he has seen drops to the floor right in front of him. Leon stumbles back staring up at the monster in horror, _"oh my God..."_ It reaches for him and takes him by the shoulder. It pushes him back and forces him to the floor of the catwalk and just as soon as he hits the metal; he's picked up then slammed back down again. It happens for a third then forth time, pain blossoming and spreading like wildfire through his shoulders, back, and hips.

He hears the whining of metal and with one more and final powerful slam from the beast It sends them both falling through the floor. Leon yells as they fall, groaning in pain when he lands on his shoulder and he forces his body to ignore the pain, get up because that monster was recovering a lot faster then him. He stumbles backwards drawing the W-870, "you've gotta be kidding me..." 

The monster stumbles forward dragging a steel pipe, It groans and cries out garbled nonsense. "Words aren't going to work on this thing," Leon says to himself as he backs up. This area was more open with only a few secluded spots, it would be safe for him to fire the shotgun especially since he was far under the building surely nothing would be able to hear him fighting whatever this creature was.

The creature was disgusting, It's right side completely swollen and enlarged by inhumanly large muscles and bone. The growth It resembles is almost cancerous and the giant eyeball that is in the center of the tumor itself is fixated on him and Leon notices how the beast stumbles forward and backward like it wasn't sure what It wanted to do with It's own legs. The creature wails and that pulls him from his examination of It, _"helpp.......me..ee,"_ oh God. Was this thing? Did this thing still have a human conscious? The dread Leon had felt earlier with Marvin returns. This thing was once human and It was still fighting and holding onto what little string of humanity it had left. 

It's getting closer to him and Leon's fight or flight kicks in. He aims at the eyeball, fires and an orange liquid spills from the wound he created. The creature stumbles back a few feet and wails. The blast and the heavy kickback from the W-870 is enough to cause Leon's weak legs to stumble back. _You have to be strong Leon...focus._ The eye immediately shuts and he shoots it again but instead of the orange pus like liquid, blood spills out. And the creature doesn't stumble back but continues to advance, _he pissed It off._

"Oh no," Leon hisses as he backs up slowly keeping his aim on the beast. The thing raises It's enlarged arm in the air then brings It down in a powerful swing and It just barely misses Leon; the rookie ducking to his left. "Holy shit!" He takes off into a sprint making his way to the outer railing of the boiler room and the monster fast limps after him and once It is close enough It rampages.

It swings the steel pipe left and right, banging into and bust the pressure adjusters. A mass of steam fills the area and Leon can just barely make out the figure as he continues to back away this time quietly; "where'd he go?" He whispers to himself as he listens to the groaning of the beast followed by the screeching of metal being scrapped against the floor.

Leon backs up to a corner, there's enough lighting for him to see his surroundings. There's a green herb next to him as well as some more handgun ammo, he quickly picks the herb and combines it with the red one he had found earlier. He takes the extra handgun ammo and stuffs it into his right cargo pocket. He slings the W-870 and quickly pulls Matilda out of her holster. He had thirty-eight rounds altogether. _That's not enough._

He quickly loads Matilda ensuring that she's ready to fire and Leon moves quietly across the boiler room. Utilizing the foggy steam as a form of concealment. He couldn't hear the monster's groaning anymore, _where did it go?_ A loud _thud_ follow by a _smack_ startles him and claws dig into his shoulders forcefully turning him around.

Leon yells out in pain and horror when coming face to face with the creature once more as It grabs him and tries to drag him closer. He slams his fist against the creature's smaller hand forcing the beast to let him go and he quickly shoves It to the floor, "let go!" 

The creature recovers quickly swinging the steel pipe at Leon making a direct hit in the small of his back; knocking the wind out of the rookie and causing him to stumble to his knees. _Fuck, God damn, shit!_ Saliva drips from his mouth as he does his best to regain his breathing; that fucker behind him is getting up and stomping toward him. Leon limply crawls away from the beast or _at least tries_ to get away.

His shoulder is grabbed and he's turned around harshly, "no-" the creature's giant hand wraps around Leon's head and he screams out at the crushing pressure. "Let go! Let go, let go, let go!" Leon screams, he can't reach for Matilda or the W-870. He needs something just as powerful as this thing's grip to get It to let go, but what? He feels around his belt, and his stuttering fingers stumble across a pin.

_The Flash-bang._

He had found it in the S.T.A.R.S office only hours ago. He waste no more time, ripping the pin and releasing the spoon Leon aims at the creature's feet and screws his eyes shut. 

The room echos with a loud _**BANG.**_

A white flash shines behind Leon's eyelids and he's unceremoniously thrown to the floor and the monster begins to swing the steel pipe left and right in It's disoriented state. The monster shouts out in protest and the giant eyeball is staring at him again; It's complexion was once orange is now and angry red and Leon un-slings the W-870, aims then fires. The beast shouts out, It's hand going to shield It's tumorous eye and Leon continues to shoot, letting out all of his shotgun ammo on the beast and It continues to stumble back towards the railing. 

"You fucked with the wrong guy asshole!" Leon snaps and with one last powerful blast from the W-870 the creature stumbles back, clutching the eye as It falls over the railing of the boiler room into what Leon can only assume connects to the sewers. He rushes the railing, looking over and down, _It's gone...thank God._ His shoulders sag only to tense up again when a loud _thud_ behind him catches his attention.

He watches puzzled as a ladder falls down to his level.

"Somebody's watching me.." Leon mutters as he limps his way over to Matilda. He picks her up and places her back in her holster. He digs into his pocket finding the green herb from earlier, shriveled up and on the verge of death. _Great. Just fucking great. It wouldn't give him the full affects of a recovery now, just a simple pain killer now._

"God dammit," he snaps at himself. He plugs his nose as he stuffs the plant into his mouth dry. His face screws up in disgust, _it taste so fucking bad._ He forces himself to chew and ignores the gag reflex in the back of his throat, and with a deep breath through his nose, he swallows. "Nasty," he mutters to himself looking up at the ladder. 

_Gotta keep going._

* * *

Leon twist the cover of the manhole and once it comes undone, he pushes it to the right side.

Revealing blinding lights, vehicles.

"The parking garage?" He whispers under his breath. Pushing the manhole cover to the side fully he begins to pull himself up, arms shakey from the pain in his shoulders and back. Though he can't see the full extent of the parking garage, mainly due to the blinding headlights of a civilian car and the dizziness he felt from an overdose of adrenaline Leon could still make out an exit. He stumbles into a jog as he makes his way over to the gate, examining the fencing that blocked his way out, "damn...need a key card." 

The softest pitter patter of feet, followed by a furious growl catches the rookie's attention. Turning slightly he feels another rush of adrenaline followed by stomach bile, "you've gotta be kidding me..." He reaches for Matilda and holds her out and that's when the Doberman attacks.

The infected dog takes off into a sprint, once close enough It lunges at Leon. Forcing him to the ground, Matilda skids to the side forgotten in the moment as Leon pushes his hands on the Doberman's throat to keep it from ripping out his throat, "get off of me!" The canine barks, growls and snaps It's jaws at him as he continues to struggle. He tries to reach for Matilda but is forced to bring his hand back to It's throat. Leon lets out struggled groaning and in the blink of an eye-

A loud round goes off, shooting the canine dead in the throat. The Doberman falls to the side, blood and salvia mix. _That round was way too close to his hand..._

Leon feels the air leaving his lungs a distant- "hey!" Catches his attention, he looks up seeing a figure a few feet away from him, the clicking of high heels catches his attention and he pushes himself onto his elbows, "who is that?" 

"Stay sharp."

Leon quickly turns to the Doberman that laid next to him, _this fucker wasn't dead?_ He reaches for Matilda and doesn't hesitate to put a round in the canine's head and It's body flops back onto the floor. 

The heels begin to click again and Leon fully sits up aiming Matilda at the figure. She steps into the light, holding her ground she speaks, "lower it." _Yeah right._

She reaches behind her pulling out a, badge?

"FBI," she states. She's a superior, she's _his_ superior. Damn the chain of command. He lets out a huff and lowers Matilda, "sorry...thank you-" 

She shifts her aim next to him and fires again, _how many fucking rounds did it take to kill a fucking dog?_ The beast flops to the floor for a third and hopefully a final time. Leon gazes at the hound before turning his attention back to her, "-for your help." She looks at him through her shaded sunglasses and her lips tug into a not so friendly smirk, "surprised you made it this far."

 _Ouch, okay lady._ Leon's face turns sour at the insult but he decides not to feed into it. He pushes himself off the floor and stands up, "FBI huh? What's going on here?" He demands following her as she begins to walk away from the scene of the crime. "Sorry, that information is classified." 

_Classified? People are fucking eating each other how is that "classified"? What the fuck?_ "Where are you going," Leon takes another step this one hesitant. She stops and turns around facing him and she practically snarls at him, "do yourself a favor, _stop asking questions._ And get the hell out of here." She nods to him and continues on leaving no room for Leon to protest any further. 

Leon wasn't going to give up so easy, FBI or not he deserves answers.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" He shouts to the FBI agent as she makes her way over to the cell block, her high heels click and echo through the parking garage. Leon begins to fast limp after her, stumbling over the corpse of the canine and scooting past a few lazily parked cars; she opens the door and slams it shut behind her without thought of the rookie's protesting.

Leon grumbles, rolling his eyes as he limps his way up to the steel door of the cell block. He pushes open the door and looks around, "where'd she go?"

Leon scans the small room and his eyes land over to the receptionist guard desk, blocked off by another steel door and caged by cell bars. There's a filing cabinet in the back and Leon can see a small case of ammo, thank God. He walks over to the door, pushes it open and quickly grabs the small box, nine rounds. He quickly loads the handgun ammo into his magazine and then reloads Matilda.

He backs up and turns out the door. The door clicks behind him and Leon heads into the main cell holding area. He can hear the FBI agent's heels click against the cement flooring. _For someone so "classified" she sure didn't know how to be quiet._ He pushes open the cell block main doors and the first thing he notices is the smell. He hunches over on himself gagging and one hand flies up to cover his mouth and nose, "oh...Go-d." There's a body on the floor, an officer. Sprawled out and unmoving, Leon hopes. He pulls his combat knife out, the one he had received from Marvin, _better to be safe then sorry._

He takes the butt end of the weapon and lightly pokes the corpse. It doesn't move, he lets out a sigh of relief.

Leon digs into his pocket and pulls out his flashlight, the cell block was dark and the lack of lightning left him feeling extremely unsettled. The nagging in the back of his head keeps telling him to turn back and just forget about the agent and do what she said, _get the hell out of here._ Leon's far too caring side fights saying that she might need help down the line and that he would be more then willing to help. _She did save him after all..._

Leon raises Matilda cautiously, _don't aim until you've addressed the threat, don't aim until you've addressed the threat, don'taimuntilyou'veaddressedthethreat_. He has to say those words over and over in his head, the danger throughout the night putting him more and more on edge, _oh dear God someone get him a therapist after this_ please. Leon steadily makes his way down the hall, looking left and right between the jail cells and he mistakenly shines his flashlight in a cell.

A loud _bang_ cause the rookie to flinch turning to his right, an infected is reaching It's arms through the bar to try and grab him. It snarls at him angrily, jaw biting the air to shower It's hunger. Leon grumbles under his breath, "asshole." The monster didn't understand him so he decided not to waste anymore time with it as he reaches the end of the hall he can see distinct lighting on the far left and he can hear a voice? Is it the FBI agent? _What was she doing in here anyways?_

Leon takes silent steps and is light on his feet as he approaches to investigate this particular area. He rounds the corner, coming to find a desk in the corner and a man sitting in a holding cell smoking a cigarette. The man must had noticed his presence because he calls out to Leon, "hello?" Leon makes his way over to the cell door and greets the survivor, "hey!"

The man stands up approaching his cell door and speaks to Leon like he were a foreign concept, "I don't believe it! A real human!" _That's a strange way to greet someone, but given the situation Leon decides to give him the benefit of the doubt._ "Hello human!" He smiles and his eyes squint, this dude wasn't giving him a good feeling but Leon still decides to ask, "you've been here long?"

"Long enough," his voice is breathy some of the smoke he had taken in flies from his mouth and Leon takes a tiny step back, face twisting slightly at the rude gesture. "Are we the last ones alive?" The man looks left and right then back to him, he looks paranoid almost. Leon shakes his head and answers, "no, no there's a few of us." 

"That's good news, I guess," the man shrugs seeming like he's anything but genuine which only unsettles Leon even more, "yeah." _You guess that's good news? What the fuck is wrong with this guy?_ Then the man continues, "unless of course Irons sent you." Leon blinks for a moment surprised by the comment but still has the concern to ask, "Irons? You mean Chief Irons? Is he still around?" The guy shakes his head and laughs, "who cares? Hopefully he's somebody's dinner by now!"

Leon narrows his eyes and puts another few inches of distance between him and the deranged man "what do you mean by that?" 

"He's the bastard that locked me in here!" 

"Well I'm sure he had a good reason," Leon tries to compromise looking the man up and down with little to no trust, and the said man notices the judgmental gesture. The man nods taking a puff of the cigarette he practically inhales it then responds, "he did," then takes another long puff of his cigarette.

The guy turns to his left, holds the cigarette at the tips of his fingers then flicks it into the cell toilet. He lets out a small cloud of smoke and he snaps, "I was about to blow the whistle on his dirty ass." 

"I would have done the same to," he snarks, the way the man continues to smile makes him wonder if this man is still sane. Before Leon could respond a distant sound, the whining of metal being forcefully moved catches both of their attention Leon looks down the dark hallway seeing nothing but he hears it all. It's so loud and clear that Leon begins to hear static in his own ears accompanied by the racing of his heartbeat.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal," Leon turns his attention back to the other man. The man is up against the door again, leaning against it holding his hands out, his expression is panicked. _What was going on?_

"Unlock this cell and I'll give you the this," he holds up his lanyard which holds a key card attached to it.

"There's no other way out of that parking garage believe me," he's practically beginning to beg.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," _and even if he wanted to let this guy out, he didn't have the authorization to do so._ "I have to talk to the Chief first," the man shakes his head left and right rapidly in a new way of panic. 

Another loud shrieking of metal calls to Leon's attention again the rookie steps back from the cell and looks down the dark and empty hallway. _What is making that noise?_ And the man begins to shout at him, "Look we're both prisoners in the station! So either we play nice and help each other out or we-" he cuts himself off looking down the hallway or what he can see of the hallway through the cell bars.

The man stumbles backwards as he speaks, "shit, it's coming."

 _What? What the fuck!?_ Leon quickly turns back to the man. "What? What's coming?!" The rookie demands and approaches the cell bars. He takes hold trying to get the stranger's attention. 

"Come on don't be an asshole!" The man shouts looking to Leon then back to the area the disturbance was coming from, "okay!? you need this!" The man flashes the key card again. His face a twisted mixture of fear and anger, "just get me the fuck outta here-!"

The _concrete, brick fucking wall_ behind the stranger explodes. A giant fucking limb immediately takes hold of man's face and head. The man screams out as he is _hoisted_ off the ground like he weighs nothing. He's then dragged to the right like a rag doll; Leon pulls out Matilda feeling his heart pounding against his chest causing it to ache, _WHAT THE FUCK!?_

The man's screams rise in volume and within a second, the sickest, _nastiest_ sound Leon has ever heard echos through his ears. The body drops to the floor and Leon is left in shock, _that thing...crushed his fucking skull, with It's hand._

"Oh my god," Leon breaths out, eyes wide. 

All is silent for a moment and in the pitch black of the hole in the wall Leon can see faint white dots. They stare at him and Leon doesn't realize it at first, but a low grumble catches his attention.

He freezes and his eyes lock to It...whatever _It_ was. It's eyes are trained on him. _A shiver runs down his spine and Leon can't fight it in himself to move, shoot, say something._ Oh God what was this thing? 

The fear he had experienced all night could not compare to what he was feeling right now, absolute terror. The next thing he knows, the white dots disappear and thunderous footsteps are left in their wake. His heavy heart hammers loudly in his ears and it beats against his ribcage with no plan of stopping. His lungs expanding then deflating too quickly and his brain is so fuzzy that he doesn't register the loud clicking of familiar high heels against the concrete floor

Swiftly he turns to his left Matilda raised and ready to fire, "who is that?" He demands, only for a pair of sunglasses, a tan tench coat, and raven hair to scold him, "it's just me. So you can put that thing away." The FBI agent walks up to him making her way over to the jail cell. 

"I-I don't even know what happened," Leon stutters out trying to explain himself, "it just...happened so quick."

Leon can see through her shades her eyes scan over the man's body without much thought, an irritated expression present on her face she snaps at him, "I told you to get out of here." She nods towards the man's corpse, Leon for the moment struck and follows her gaze, "you wouldn't want to end up like Ben would you?" 

He turns back to her, "you know him?" The FBI agent crosses her arms, "he _was_ an informant, had information of use to my investigation." _She put a lot of emphasis on the word "was" and that does nothing but make him feel worse._

"So what he said was true?" Leon looks to her desperately had he just caused an innocent man's death? _Don't jump to conclusions Leon, he was in a jail cell for fuck sake. He might not have been as innocent as he had claimed._ The agent unfolds her arms and begins to walk the way she came, he's starting to get real fed up with tonight, "hey! You can't keep walking away from me!"

He grabs hold of her shoulder and immediately she turns to shake him off her lips twisted with both disgust and annoyance, "I don't even know your name!" He snaps and he can see her eyes through her shades narrow in either anger or an overwhelming irritation. _Okay, that wasn't the right move,_ he sighs. _Just introduce yourself._

"I'm Leon Kennedy," the FBI agent tilts her chin upwards and her lips curl at the end in a small smile. Her expression quickly becomes cold again, "find a way out, Leon," she then looks to Ben's body again, "before it's too late. Then we'll talk." Before Leon can compromise or even protest she begins to walk away again.

Leon's gaze is still trained on her and when she's half way down the hall he hears her shout to him, "name's Ada." 

_Well, that's a start._

He watches Ada turn the corner then disappear from his sight completely. Leon looks back at Ben's body, eyes trained on the key card and he sighs, "well I guess the deal's on." 


	2. Back Pains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling, just barely able to walk through the dark hallways of the RPD, Leon doesn't think he'll ever get a break. 
> 
> The pain in his back and sides only worsens and the stress of the night is getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// mentions of transphobia. Leon gets fucked up in this chapter not in the good way either, there is no non-con or r*pe in this story. Everything NSFW in this story will be consensual, Leon just kinda gets his ass beat a bit 👀 poor baby boy... Anyways enjoy chapter 2 everyone, again if you have any constructive criticism please please please share!!! It helps me be a better writer and helps me give you the stories you want to read.  
> Again thank you all so much and enjoy chapter two: Back Pains.  
> -Mason.

_Worn out, battered, and bruised didn't even begin to cover Leon S. Kennedy's night so far._

The pain that flared up Leon's spine the moment his back had made contact with the concrete ground was almost blinding. He coughs out harshly, all the wind be knocked from his lungs painfully.

His immediate reaction is to cover his head as the rest of the ladder follows him down, crashing onto the hard ground with a loud _bang_ that was too close to his head for comfort, "oh shit." He whispers to himself as he pushes himself up, stumbling back from the ladder despite the pain that sets his nerves and body on fire.

He looks up at where the ladder had once been held, dammit he had no where to go now. Trapped between walls much bigger than himself and a burning helicopter. He'd need to find a way to put out those flames. The helicopter had crashed into the RPD's east hallway about an hour or two ago; that metal is surely going to be hot to the touch, he'll need to be careful.

 _Claire...I hope you're okay._ Leon sighs greatly, the action causing his chest to ache and his back to sting. God he really needed a first aid spray- maybe an actual doctor at this point. _Fucking retirement even._ He rolls his shoulders and does his best to stretch the sore areas but it only seems to strain him and stress the areas out even more so he decides that's enough screwing around and wasting time, "time to put out this fire." 

He limps toward the pump connected to the wall. The pipes connect and lead over to the helicopter and without a second thought Leon pulls the lever down.

A loud _slash_ is heard throughout the courtyard and the smack of water against skin. Leon's arms extend out in surprise, "fuck!" He begins to shiver and cough, about a gallon of water was just poured onto him. _Fuck and if he wasn't already wet enough,_ the harsh rain pelts against his skin. Gross, fucking gross. He hated feeling wet, especially in a duty uniform, he looks up to the pipes and immediately tracks down the problem.

The course the water was set had been shifted and the other end of the pipe was missing. He'd have to find a way to change the course.. 

He eyes the pipe line and sees that it trails down to the lower parts of the courtyard, alright. Time to put out a fire Leon.

He limps towards the stairs.

Going down the flight of stairs was bumpy and painful; Leon was sure making his way back up would be the same if not worse. His eyes continue to follow the pipe trail and his eyes land on a yellow lever next to a pump. Bingo. 

He approaches the lever without much thought. He is hesitant to remove his hand from his hip, the pressure had been enough to settle the burning in his hip but this job would require two hands. "Damn," he sighs. Leon takes a deep breath through his nose and out as he relieves his hand from it's place on his hips.

The lack of pressure on the inflamed area immediately springs a negative reaction. Leon holds onto a choked cry, biting his lower lip, eyes blurring with tears. _God fuck this and fuck tonight._ He takes hold of the lever and turns the bar from the right to the left. That seemed easy enough.

And as if on some sort of sick que a door burst open behind him. "What the?!" He immediately turns around stumbling backwards, pulling out Matilda. 

Two infected stumble out of the door, snarling and groaning. Arms raised and reaching for him, "just great." Leon checks his ammo quickly as he stumbles backward towards the stairs, twenty-five rounds. He didn't want to use the W-870, especially now since he was outside again. "Fuck it," he snaps, raising Matilda. 

There had to be some sort of supplies in that room, hopefully some more ammo. 

He extends his arms, and his body aches in an ignored protest. He switches Matilda off safe and fires. 

The round goes off and it echos through the pelting rain, the first infected stumbles backwards and falls over. The second stumbles nearly tripping over the first and it snarls out in anger. Leon takes a deep breath in through his nose then out through his mouth, and he fires again.

The second round is a critical hit, the infected's head _explodes_ and It's body falls in a heap of blood, brain, and pus. "Nasty.." Leon mutters to himself. He didn't have the time to make sure they were dead, he had to keep moving.

He moves forward, he carefully maneuvers around the deceased bodies and makes his way over to the small building the two infected had escaped from. A small sign next to the door reads, _"boiler room"._ Did the station have two boiler rooms? Leon wouldn't be surprised, the building was huge, the idea alone didn't seem to far fetched.

He pushes open the door and finds a small walk way, three sets of power panels to his right and a small hallway in the back that leads to another room. He approaches the other room's door and finds a small table next to the door. There's a small bottle of gun powder and Leon greedily takes it, he had a larger case in his hip pouch that he had been dragging around for awhile now. He could make more handgun ammo for Matilda. 

He turns to the side room door, and pushes it open slightly. A supply closet, that's what this room is, there's another storage crate. Some brooms in the corner and a whiteboard, an object taped to the sterile white plastic catches his attention and Leon steps fully into the small room. 

On the board four words are written: _"Anybody lose a key?"_

Oh great.... _another fucking key._

This one was unique just like the spades and the diamond key. It was a clover. Leon tries to retrace every step he's taken through the night. There was a clubs door in the station, on the first floor in the West hallway. There could be more supplies where that room was, he saw a heart door earlier but he has yet to find that key at all. 

He carefully removes the key from the board and unzips then stuffs it into his left hip pouch. Making sure the key is safely packed and secure he then turns to the storage crate, maybe some more supplies in there, hopefully.

_Hopefully, hopefully, a lot of fucking hopefully tonight._

He opens the gigantic box and begins to dig for anything and all things usefully to him. 

_A blue and green herb, he could mix the two. If he found another red one he'd be able to make a herb set equivalent to a first aid spray. God knows he needs it..._

_Seven rounds of shotgun ammo, good he was running low on the W-870._

_Another flash bang, good it could replace the one he had used on that monster earlier..._ Leon shivers at the memory of the grotesque monster, it was dead. That's all that mattered. 

Leon digs a bit more but that seems to be the only useful items in this storage box that he's found. It wasn't a lot compared to the last few he had stumbled upon but he couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He carefully shuts the crate then leaves the supply closet altogether, he had what he needed. Extra supplies, a new key, and he had changed the course of the water. 

He's still unsure of how he'll get back into the main hall or hallways of the RPD, let alone get to the West wing of the building with that helicopter in the way. Maybe once he put out the flames he could crawl through it? No. The metal would still be far too hot for him to crawl through let alone touch even with his clothing on.

Maybe, maybe he could squeeze through the giant hole in the wall? It would be a tight fit no doubt, and he'd most likely fall onto the stair well out in the courtyard. It would most definitely hurt him even more, there was no doubt there. Especially with his hips and back as fucked up as they were right now, but he had to find some way back into the station. 

He'll just have to suck it up.

If, no not even if. He's _going_ to find Claire and Ada again, and he's going to get that key card and all three of them were going to get the fuck out of the city. He makes his way out of the boiler room and quickly limps past the two dead bodies and approaches the stairs. 

Leon's vision gets hazy for a moment and Leon stumbles to the side. He leans to the brick wall for support as he begins to huff, a sudden heat flash overflows his body and he feels wet between his legs, not from the rain either. Sweat. It has to be sweat, he can't think of anything else it could be, his body is hot and sweaty and drenched in rain all at the same time and he's taking the toll for it. 

He feels disgusting, not just a regular waking up and hating how you look or feel that morning. He needs a hot shower, a heating pad, and a nice mug of hot chocolate or coffee. Leon makes a mental note to type that down in a type writer.

_Title: Things I did after I survived the Raccoon City outbreak._

_If he survived..._

Leon blinks, fluttering his eyes to regain focus. He looks up the flight of stairs and he can't tell if he's hallucinating- did the stairs get longer or was that just him? _This was going to suck so fucking much._ He approaches the stairs- more like stumbles and immediately clings to the outer railing like a lifeline.

He rest most of his weight against the railing as he shakingly lifts up his right foot, then plants it firmly on the first step. Pain flaires up into his thighs and hips, _dear lord his body was all sorts of fucked up wasn't it?_ Retirement did sound nice right about now, young ages be damned. 

Deep down he was right, going up the stairs so far sucked a lot harder then going down. He hated it when he was right. 

He braces both his arms on the railing holding a tight grip as he jerks his body forward using the bar to pull himself up. His left foot stumbles against the metal but evenly places itself next to his right foot. Leon grits his teeth and does his absolute best to push past and see through the pain but it was so fucking hard. _Just like the academy he had to tell himself. Never quit, never accept defeat, never leave a fallen comrade._ Especially when civilians are in need. _Claire... We're going to make it out of here._

Leon continues to take shakey steps up the stairs, using the railing for support to pull himself up to the next step. "Almost there...come on Kennedy," he huffs out, his vision blurs in and out. 

He's almost half way up the stairs when he almost slips. Leon lets out a surprised yelp as he clutches the railing like his last lifeline on the planet. His breathing picks up and his heart rate is running fifty miles a minute, God tonight was the worst night ever. 

Okay focus...he needs to catch his breath. He leans against the railing, and allows his mouth to hang open as he huffs out air and sucks more back in. _You're alive. You're still breathing._ How was he going to out run any of the infected at this rate? He could barley fucking walk. 

Leon chokes up as his mind wanders to a whole new level of terror; striking a chord in his heart at the thought. _How was he going to out run that giant monster?_ The beast that had mercilessly killed Ben in cold blood at the cell block not even an hour ago. _Would he even be able to walk away from that thing?_ No. Leon be rational here.

He's assuming right off the bat that, that _thing_ has made it into the main halls of the RPD somehow without causing any type of commotion. But he had come from the cell block earlier and the safety door he had lifted...it didn't seem to far fetched. But then again that thing had bursted through a concrete wall, surly It didn't have the means of using doors. It would just destroy another wall, _right?_

The footsteps It produced were loud, he'd be able to hear it through the walls. If this thing was in the RPD, Leon would know. He would have heard it. But he has to base everything off a worst case scenario. The worst case would be that thing is in the RPD and _knows_ where Leon is. Best case scenario: whatever that thing is decided the RPD wasn't worth the rest of It's search and decided to terrorize and commit homicide elsewhere, hopefully the infested streets of the city, preferably. 

_Leon had no choice but to assume the worst. He still would continue to hope for the best._

With a new determination, Leon pulls himself up right and finishes the tiring climb up the stairs. 

_He wanted to vomit,_ The cramping in his hips was getting worse and worse. Th _e last time he felt like this he was what? Eighteen, nineteen maybe?_ The pain in his back and shoulders were nothing more then a dull roar due to the rain, his body numbing from the cold. He needed to get a new set of clothing, a _dry_ set of clothing and then maybe find a safe place in the RPD and rest. 

_He was so tired._

_And a nap sounded amazing._

But right now he has to keep pushing. He isn't going to die here, he refuses to die here. He limps his way over to the pump, the distant fire crackles and calls to him. _A few minutes couldn't hurt..._

there's a bench a few feet away from the wreck. Close enough for the warmth far enough so he wouldn't get burned. He limps sluggish to the bench and notices a small box of handgun ammo, _everything I has found in this station so far has been in the most random places...._

He tries not to dwell on it too much. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Leon. He sighs deeply letting out three hours worth of tension in a single exhale. He takes the box, not bothering to load the rounds into a magazine and just stuffs it into his right cargo pocket. He would have time later to reload Matilda, she could wait just a few more minutes. Leon turns around and slowly eases his body onto the bench, it's soaked, of course. 

But God damn Leon would be lying if he didn't say it wasn't the most comfort he's felt all night. The fire from the helicopter provides a much needed atmosphere, calm and warmth. _Leon would do anything to be comfortable right now. He shamefully wishes he had listened to his orders a week prior._

He immediately shakes his head, No. Without him here who knows what kind of trouble Claire could be in. She nearly got bit back at the gas station and she didn't know her way into the city. _But then again he really wishes Claire hadn't come into the city either..._ He didn't know what to think about Ada. She was tough, putting up a mask of bravery, she didn't want to seem weak in front of a man, _Leon has no doubt Ada would be shocked to know that he understands exactly how she feels._

It was no secret to Leon's unit of his _"Special Case."_ As his lieutenant at the police academy had put it. Due to the training environment Leon had volunteered to be in they weren't able to accommodate for his _"case"_ for his safety and regulations he had been housed in the female barracks. While the females in his bay were more then supportive of him, used his pronouns and did all they could to make him feel just as manly there were the few that didn't understand or didn't want to understand.

_Leon didn't want to think about the other males at the academy._

He sighs again, this time he slowly raises his sore arms and begins to rub small circles into his hips. God the cramping was worsening and he didn't like it. He's never wanted to vomit more in his life then right now, whatever was happening to his body it wasn't good. God the stress of the night was really getting to him wasn't it? 

_Tonight sucked so fucking hard._

The world's worst first day on the job, Leon had decided. Cop for a day, he chuckles cruelly at his own joke. It was terrible but everyone had their ways of coping. 

Leon takes another few minutes to reflect, basking in the warmth of the flames despite the thunder roaring in the air. He presses the tips of his fingers into his hips a bit harder in a moment of frustration, how was he going to get up and into the clock tower? He remembers the large gear on the third floor in the East storage room. The gear was far too big for him to be dragging through the station and when he went to explore further, perhaps to find a much more accessible place for him to put it, the ladder had detached from the wall and collapsed nearly crushing Leon with it not even thirty minutes ago. Now with the ladder gone Leon would have to circle back around and lug the big hunk of metal around until he got into the clock tower, and the more the rookie thought about it, the less appealing the activity seemed. 

_Everything tonight was the hard way and nothing else, Christ. The only easy going thing about tonight was meeting Claire and too a certain extent, Ada._ Claire was young, it was obvious, she didn't look old enough to be twenty. Eighteen, maybe nineteen perhaps? She looked like she was in college. _Leon chuckles lightly remembering his collage days, good times._ Ada was the opposite of Claire, she looked older more mature, both physically and mentally. Comfortable in her own skin, Leon envys her. 

Both were still young, beautiful, and strong women. Leon would be lying once again if he'd say he didn't find them both attractive. But Leon while attracted to the two women he had met tonight he had met men in the past who have caught his eye quite nicely, a "friend" from the academy he would meet past lights out. Juvenile, dirty, and so much fun. _The struggles of bisexuality..._

_Okay Leon, that's enough reminiscing for one night._

He lets out a last and final sigh for what feels like the millionth time he's done it. He has to get up, it was time to get moving again, _no rest for the wicked Leon._ He limps over to the water pump and pulls it down and just like clockwork, the path of travel for the water had been changed as he had theorized. 

The flames of the helicopter hiss as the water becomes too much for it too battle. The light in the area is diminished along with the warmth the fire had brought. Leon begins to shiver deeply, tries his best not to feel disappointed and he decides he's wasted enough time in the back courtyard, time to get back to business. 

As Leon limps towards the door, the sick feeling in his core returns and he's hesitant to touch the doorknob. _He debates with himself again,_ maybe he should just find another way around? That sounded like a good idea. _No. Don't be stupid, you've already put out the fire. You've invested this much time into this route already just take it._ Besides he couldn't climb a vertical wall with nothing to grab a hold of and with his back and hips in their current condition the only climbing Leon was willing to do was in a bed. To sleep for forever. _Fight for that nap Leon._

He needed to find a first aid spray, or at the very least a red herb to mix with the blue and green he has on him. Okay, he'll be fine. He finally touches the doorknob, twist and pushes open the door. Once he steps inside he basks in the warmth of the hallway and lightly begins to brush off the excess water droplets on his arms and shoulders. 

He tries to figure out how he's going to get past the helicopter, _would the gap be big enough for him to slip through?_ He begins to edge down the hallway still brushing himself off, maybe the water had simmered down some of the heat and he'd be able to crawl through the hel-

All train of thought is cut off within a split second. 

Leon's head shoots up at the unholy screeching of metal being forced out of place and the dread Leon had felt earlier increased ten fold. 

Frozen in place, legs shaking and eyes wide when Leon comes face to face with what he pin points as the monster from the cell block. A giant _man_ decked out in black leather, a big trenchcoat that drapes over his legs, black dress slacks, combat boots, weird belts around his wrist and throat and to top it all off a matching fedora on top. 

The outfit matched the monster, It was ominous. _Terrifying._ Leon feels his sweat run cold when the "man" lifts the helicopter with _one fucking hand._

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy fuck. Oh Jesus Christ._

With a little extra push, the man pushes the aircraft into the hole it had made for itself and the fucking helicopter is lodged there. Within the same few seconds the man drops his arm, straightens his posture and begins to stomp towards Leon.

 _"Jesus Christ!"_ Finding the feeling in his legs again Leon ducks back the way he had come. Leaving the warmth of the hallway that had disappeared as soon as that monster had shown Itself. He slams open the door and enters the courtyard again-

_No. Nononononono fuck no please._

He had no where to go. He was trapped. He hears the terrifying footsteps and behind him the door slams open, _this thing did use fucking doors. Dear God please have mercy on him._ Leon takes Matilda out of her holster- fifteen rounds. God he wishes he had reloaded her when he was sitting on that bench doing absolutely nothing. 

He raises Matilda with shakey hands, "stay back!" Leon shouts as his only warning. The giant man halts It's movements for a second but immediately dismisses Leon's warning approaching him without fear. Too close for comfort, Leon fires, shooting the man in his head, _IT DOES NOTHING._ In fact the shooting only proved to piss It off, as It reaches for Leon, the rookie quickly ducks to his right and attempts to run past the monster. 

It's faster then him, a large hand takes hold of his front, grabbing him by his vest Leon is thrown back and he tumbles back, landing face first on the wet ground. "Fuck!" He cries out and he just barely dodges a punch that had been straight for his back as he rolls to his left, Leon stumbles to his feet holding his side another punch and this one hits Leon directly in his right shoulder. 

The rookie cries out against the attack and the hot white pain that flashes through his eyes and runs through his body. He stumbles back to the ground landing on his knees and just before he could recover enough to make a run for it, Leon is being picked up like he weighs nothing. 

_Why are you surprised? That thing just fucking lifted a helicopter with one hand, you fucking idiot._

He's cut from panic thought when he feels crushing on his throat- "ac--k!" He coughs out his air supply is being cut off causing him to choke and gasp out. He reaches up with sore arms and claws at the hand on his throat, "le-t--g---o!" His fingers slip from the clawing, the leather is too wet to get a grip so Leon resorts to punching. But just like shooting that proves to do nothing but piss off the giant monster. Leon is hoisted far into the air and he cries out as he's roughly slammed into the ground, "fuck!" He catches a moments breath of air only for it to be knocked out him.

He's picked up again and the beast resumes It's strangulation. Leon's vision begins to fade and he reaches behind him feeling for something- _anything to help him._ The monster's eyes are locked to his, _It's eyes..._ and once he makes eye contact the pressure on his throat ceased. _What?_ He coughs harshly as he takes air in, his throat was bruised he was sure, so fucking bruised. Leon continues to feel his belt- a grip.

His combat knife, the one Marvin had given to him. Leon reaches for it and unsheaths the weapon from it's holster, raises it and slams it into the monster's wrist.

The knife fucking _shatters into pieces_ as soon as it makes contact with the monster's skin. _What the fuck was this thing?!_ The action didn't go unnoticed by the beast and It seemed more offended by the object stuck in It's leather sleeve, Leon is dropped unceremoniously and he lets out a surprised yelp. 

The monster huffs out annoyed as It rips the metal from It's sleeve and Leon has enough time to get up on his feet, he ducks to his left and swiftly dodges the hand that grabs for him. The only reason he is able to run right now is because he's functioning on fight or flight adrenaline. He runs to the door that leads to the East hallway, the helicopter was out of the way, but that thing was in the station. Leon couldn't tell if that was an even or good enough trade to be quite honest.

Leon's heart pounded in his ears, he could hear the terrifying stomps behind him and he silently wonders if losing his knife was worth it. 

_Thank you for looking out for me Marvin..._


	3. Bleeding on Short Circuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what Leon did, every corner he took there was something. An infected, a licker it didn't matter there was always something. And every encounter was like a dinner bell for that giant behemoth hellbent on crushing his throat.
> 
> The cramping he's been feeling is worse then ever and Leon comes to find the answer is everything he was not hoping for. 
> 
> Leon has a feeling he isn't going to make it out of the city alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: periods, gender dysphoria. I AM a transgender male, diagnosed with gender dysphoria and am currently transitioning. During my time in BCT (despite being on T) the stress had caused my body to relapse in a way and I had my menstrual cycle for two months straight. Stress can influence the body a lot, T or no T it can happen I've met and talked to other transgender men who have had their period when they were on T even though they weren't in a stressful environment. It just depends on how your body reacts, in this case Leon's body is trying to accommodate for the stress and injury he's suffered so far through the night and it's failing, yes this is going to play a huge part in later chapters and yes there is still going to be NSFW I will write in the notes a warning for all NSFW chapters and if you are uncomfortable with menstrual sex this story is not for you. 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with gender dysphoric themes, , or menstrual cycles skip over the locker room, dark room and arms room scenes.

_It's eyes..._ The beast had stopped it's strangulation as soon as they had both made eye contact. _But, Why...?_ The crushing pressure on his throat gone, leaving Leon to dry heave and giving himself enough time to counteract and retreat. 

The door for the Waiting Room into the Main Hall slams open with a loud bang and echos through the almost empty hall of the RPD. 

_Leon S. Kennedy couldn't honestly care less, his mind is on one thing and one thing only-_

The distant thuds behind him so close and approaching so fast send him mind further into his frenzy. He sprints down the hall, ignoring the pain in his hips. Stumbling every few seconds when his knees buckle from exhaustion. He holds onto the railing for support and forces himself to push further, he passes the familiar lion statue, limps down the hall and stumbles upon the Spade door to the Library. 

**_Slam._ **

The door across the hall smacks open and Leon feels dread pool into his gut when the behemoth steps through, lets go of the door. The door stays in place, _he broke the door off of it's hinges, oh shit._ The behemoth looks left and right then up and It sees him, Leon swallows thickly.

He's frozen in place again. Just like he was down in the cell block, what was this thing doing to him? Leon's thighs begin to tremble and the behemoth begins to make It's way towards him. _Okay Leon it's time to go._ Leon pushes open the Library door with sore arms and stumbles inside. He quickly turns around, pulling the Spade key from his rear pocket and quickly locks the door and backs up. 

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp,_ Leon swallows thickly as the behemoth's footsteps edge closer to the Library door. _Why are you standing around? Get a move on Kennedy!_ Right...Leon quickly stumbles backwards and faces the lounge room door and awkwardly pushes and walks past scattered books and chairs. There's a loud thud behind him.

The behemoth must have tried to open the door, it's locked which gives Leon all the time he needs to get into the lounge it's. He forces the door open and as the first door closes Leon hears the most terrifying **_snap._** He's ever heard. _Did that fucking thing break down the door?_ God this guy was determined.

 _Don't you like that in a man?_ Leon thinks sickly to himself remembering the harsh words of a drill instructor at the academy, _No thanks, he's all yours._ Leon makes his way to the other door and slowly, as quietly as he possibly can opens the door and he's greeted to the _almost_ familiar smell of rot and a too terrifying snarl. 

The Licker was still alive and well in this hallway. Leon hears the stomping again and he as quietly and as humanly as possible speed walks down the hallway. _Don't run, don't run, don't run, don't run-_ he rounds the corner and that's what the door behind him that leads to the lounge slams open. _Don't run don't run don't run don'trundon'trundon'trun._

The Licker is right above him, It's tongue out as It seems to feel for anything to sink It's jagged teeth into. Leon quietly reaches the S.T.A.R.S office and pushes open the door slowly, and that's when Leon hears the stomping again.

Once inside the office, Leon locks the door and immediately ducks under the closet desk he can. Pulling out the chair he crawls under the crawl space and once settled in, he pulls the chair back to hide himself. 

_Thud, Thud, Thud._

He can hear the distinct jangle of chains and the beast's leather combat boots. Leon listens and his head follows the wall. The behemoth's footsteps are so loud, and it gives Leon all the information he needs to know- _that thing is right outside the office._

_Thud, Thud, Thud, Thu-_

The footsteps come to a sudden halt and Leon quickly draws out Matilda in one hand and covers his mouth and nose with the other. _Please Don't come in here please don't come in here please don't please don't pleasepleasepleasepleasepleas-_

Leon wants nothing more than to let out a grief stricken sob when the door to the S.T.A.R.S office is slammed open as all previous doors had been with this thing. Leon shudders in a deep breath and he holds it. 

It's eerily silent and Leon _knows_ this thing is listening for him. There is soft shifting of leather as the heavy boots pick up again and the clunking of metal, It's searching the room? Why? _J_ _ust leave me alone asshole!_ Leon tenses up when he another door open, did It go into the Captain's office? Hears shifting of furniture, oh God, oh God. Was this thing moving around the desks to look under? 

Despite every sense in his body telling him not to move, Leon shuffles from under the desk as quietly as possible. Pushing out the chair and poking his head up he sees a shadowy figure inside of the separate office, It was distracted. _Could he sneak past?_ The logical part of himself screams for him to go back into hiding; and his fight or flight senses are ringing in his ears to _run._ Leon sits up and is about to pull himself out from under the crawl space when the figure moves again.

He ducks back under, pulling his knees to his chest to hide the evidence of him ever being there. 

_Thud, Thud, Thud._

The rookie's heart begins to hammer in his chest and he holds his breath again, covering his mouth as his eyes begin to blur in tears. _Please go away, please just go the fuck away._

The door to the Captain's office slams open in a fit of rage and Leon can hear a distinct growling coming from the behemoth. His body begins to tremble, the beast hasn't moved a muscle since It stepped out of the office. _It's listening for him._

It's getting hard for him to breathe. The lack of air has his face turning red, his cheeks becoming painfully tight and his chest burning from not taking in any oxygen. Leon knows if he lets out a breath he's going to cough, _hold it for the love of God and your life fucking hold it please._

He sets Matilda as quietly as possible in his lap and covers his nose and mouth with both hands essentially strangling himself. He sits like that for what feels like _hours_ but in reality is probably only a minute and he hears the monster's heavy boots begin to move again.

_Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud-_

He hears the S.T.A.R.S door slam open and before Leon can let out a sigh of relief he hears the hellish shrieking he was trying to avoid not that long ago.

He quickly curls up tighter, holding his breath again and hoping the Licker wouldn't break down the door giving away his position to that giant. 

But no, he never hears the slamming against the door or anything like that.

 _Infact,_ Leon hears the exact opposite. _Was the Licker attacking that giant man?_

His question is answered when the beast shrieks again but only for the sound to be cut off by what seems to be heard as a _scream_ of Leon can only assume is utter pain. He can hear a heavy thud on the other side of the door and then the giant man's footsteps again as It heads down the way It came. 

_Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud._

Leon lets out the biggest breath of relief all night. _Oh thank you God, thank you._ His lungs burn as they greedily take in new oxygen and before he can celebrate he begins to hack and it burns his throat. _He's just glad that giant isn't here anymore._ Distinctively, Leon could still hear the footsteps even after the monster had left. No longer a loud disturbance and more like a broad tapping. _It wasn't close to him anymore...for now at least._

Leon slowly wiggles his way out from under the crawl space and pulls himself up using the edge of the desk. His eyes scan the room for any type of disturbance or perhaps something missing from the office itself only to find it all intact, minus the Captain's door, which is dented in and is splintering at the sides. _What the fuck was this guy's problem? Clearly he wasn't human, but he had some similarities._ Was he, was he like the monster from the boiler room? A human that had mutated and It's mind had set It's thoughts to survival mode? _Kill and eat It's prey._ The thoughts cause a shiver to run down Leon's spine.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots the Lightning Hawk. Still in place in the S.T.A.R.S armoury. _It's almost like he's being teased._ The rookie decides before he gets the two parts for the power panel in the cell block, he's going to prioritize the Lightning Hawk. Once he gets his hands on it this entire back and forth game will be a lot easier. 

_The Lightning Hawk might even be strong enough to catch that giant man by surprise..._ That rare but optimistic thought causes Leon to smolder a smirk, "alright. Let's do this." 

Leon tip toes up to the office door and slowly pushes it open. Cautious he pulls out his flashlight and shines the light over the hall as he steps out. His earlier suspicions were correct, that giant behemoth had infact _killed_ the Licker. It's body laid on the side of the hall, mangled and skull crushed in. The scene causes Leon to swallow thickly, he didn't like the looks of it. This thing was willing to take out the infected as well, especially a Licker of all things. That means it wouldn't even hesitate to cave his skull in. _This was going to be the longest night of his life._

The rookie had managed to fast limp his way down the rest of the hall, passing through both the men and women's locker room with haste. Only coming to a halt at the exit of the women's locker room.

 _Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud._ That thing was on the floor above him, shit. Leon pushes open the door and cringes when the wood whines and creaks. He closes it slowly and turns to his right, the dead end of the hall and he quickly takes cover behind the vending machine. _Thud, Thud, Thud,_ Leon hears the clinking of metal again It was coming down the stairs. How had this thing moved so fast? 

The rookie swallows thickly when he peaks out of the corner of the vending machine, the behemoth just making it to the last step of the second floor, causing Leon to quickly duck behind his cover again. 

There's a small brief moment of silence, one that has Leon's heart slamming in his chest and then the heavy footsteps and the jangling of metal pick up again as the behemoth heads down the stairs to the first floor. Leon stays in his position for a little while longer...minutes maybe? He doesn't know, all he knows is that whenever that monster was around he felt paralyzed. 

A distant door slams open causing the rookie to flinch and the heavy footsteps become faint again. _It's gone, you can go now, it's safe enough._ Leon tries to convince himself as he steps out from behind his cover. He needed to get into the Dark room for a quick stop, resupply; maybe patch himself up and then the West Hallway, that's where the Records room was. The rookie heads towards the stairs being as light on his feet as possible not wanting to attract any visitors. 

He takes the first step down and a wave of nausea washes over him like earlier, the same hot flashes and the wetness between his legs, it's _sweat. It had to be sweat._ Leon tries to convince himself that it's the truth but considering the cramping in his hips has increased tenfold, the nausea, and finally the dizziness.

Leon _angered_ and _mournful_ knows exactly what is happening to his body. He steps back up to the second floor and eyes the women's locker room again, maybe there was some hygiene in there? There had to be at least _something._ He curses everything that has happened so far tonight, _minus meeting Claire and Ada of course._ It seems the poor rookie wouldn't be getting a nice relaxing break anytime soon, let alone a hot shower. _God the things he would do for a hot shower right now._

No, he didn't have time for any of that, as disgusting and uncomfortable as it was. Leon _really_ didn't have time for this. He'd have to suck it up for now. He steps back down to the first step and leans on the side railing as he had done back in the East wing of the building. The support was a big help and it made getting down the stairs a lot less painful and easier. He's at the last few steps before he knows it-

A loud bang to his right causes him to flinch and draw Matilda. 

It was an infected. Banging against the reinforced planks that the rookie had put up. Leon lowers Matilda and sighs, "asshole." He hugs the railing, keeping himself out of arms reach as he slowly and quietly rounds the corner of the hall and sees as clear as day, the Dark room. Fucking, finally. A break, just a few minutes to catch his breath, that's all he was asking for really. He limps towards his safe haven, 

_It was too good to be true,_

just as the rookie was mere feet away from the Dark room- _**SLAM**_

The impact sends a shockwave causing the rookie to stumble back with a shout, _"no!"_ The figure before him, tall and brooding. Landed on both It's feet and was already getting up, _run, run, ruN, rUN, RUN._ The behemoth interlocks It's knuckles, raising them high and Leon quickly rolls to his right as the monster brings both It's fist into contact with the floor. The wood gives way under the heavy weight, it cracks then splinters in a small explosion causing dust to fly in the rookie's face. 

Leon stumbles to his feet and makes a run for it. Sprinting down the hall Leon can hear the thunderous stomping hot and right on his tail. _Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._ He passes the West office, deciding not to flee through their when the door burst open and two infected officers stumble out. Snarling and groaning, one reaches for him and Leon with all his strength pushes the infected away, _"get off!"_

Leon slams open the door to the utility closet turns around, _making eye contact with that thing again._ He slams the door shut, locks it and takes the stack of boxes next to the door and throws them down in front of it. The rookie turns on his heel and burst out the second door into the storage room, stumbling past the maze of stacked up chairs and pushed together tables. 

Leon forces his aching and pleading body to slam against the double doors and finally comes to a halt. _Why are you stopping?! That thing is still coming for you! Run you fucking idiot._ His knees begin to shake along with the rest of his form, his body trembles and his vision begins to haze, _no._

_Gotta keep going..._

Leon moves, using the walls for support and pushing himself to take a step forward, in the haste of his adrenaline rush he didn't realize that the stomping had stopped. _Did It, did It just give up on It's chase?_ Don't be an idiot, this thing was just as hellbent on crushing his skull as these undead were on sinking their jagged teeth into his flesh. It wasn't going to stop until either It was dead or Leon. The rookie swallows thickly as he rounds the corner with the arch above it.

_He doesn't remember the West hallway being this clear..._

But the pile of bodies scattered everywhere with caved in skulls and crushed windpipes Leon has the slightest clue as to what could have happened to the infected. _That bastard was hellbent on killing_ everything _that moved. Sick fuck._

Leon takes a step forward and immediately regrets it, the smell of rot and blood flood is oversensitive nose causing the rookie to stumble back covering his mouth to muffle a gag, _oh God._ Just as he's about to let out a relatively loud sigh he's cut off from the action.

The skidding of claws along the wall calls to his attention and dread pools once again in the pits of his core. Exceptionally long and overgrown claws grip at the corner as the beast Itself reveals It's position.

The Licker hisses, head tilted up as the beast sniffs the air heading right for the rookie. He had to get past It, the Records room was just past this beast and he needed to get there. _Okay, you can do this, you can do this, deep breath in-_ Leon inhales as quietly as possible, _deep breath out._ He exhales and his shoulders sag, allowing him a moment's worth of rational thinking. 

As long as he didn't make too much noise, he wouldn't attract the Licker and perhaps that behemoth that was surely somewhere in the area still. The Licker is clinging to the wall on his left, the wall he had been using for stability. If he wanted that same stability he'd have to cling to the wall with the windows as risk getting grabbed by an infected, _out of the equation._ He has to stick to the middle of the hall until he gets to the Records room. The Licker is descending upon him and Leon doesn't have anymore time to plan.

He pushes himself off the wall quietly and stumbles through the middle of the hall, careful not to step on any glass or creak any wood that would attract the Licker. When he's a couple feet past the Licker he turns his head to watch It's movements, It was following his direction, taking every step he had taken, that's when it struck him like a slap across the face, _could the infected smell the blood?_

Leon quickly turns back around, the clover door is just ten feet away. In a normal human who was capable of rational thought the reality is that the door wasn't too far away, in Leon's reality the door seemed to be miles away. Every footstep he took felt like tripwire, if he stepped on the wrong thing he would surely be dead so, he focused on the ground. Having to step back a few times to avoid glass, broken branches that had been flung into the station from the storm raging on outside. And a few times he almost stepped on the Licker which would have been asking for certain death. 

_No thank you, not tonight._

Leon fishes out the clover key from his pocket, struggling to get a good grip on it due to his panicked state. He stumbles slightly up against the door which earns an alarmed snarl from the Licker as It stomps on It's fours, head tilting to the left then to the right, _It's listening for movement._ And Leon is stuck frozen in place when the beast gets on It's hunches, horrendous tongue showing Itself as It feels around It's general facility, then the beast returns back to all fours. 

Clawing It's way up the wall and finding a spot to rest on the ceiling, _right above Leon._ The beast hisses and snarls chuffing the air to smell and Leon decides he's been paralyzed long enough, taking the key out he quickly and as quietly as possible unlocks the door to the Records room. Taking the doorknob in hand he twist it with shakey arms and a hammering heart, _don't move too fast, slowly,_ step, _slowly,_ set, _slowly,_ Leon quickly closes the door to the office room and can't help but give out a muffled sob. 

Biting the hem of his shirt collar Leon's eyes blur with tears as the rookie begins to hiccup. _Now wasn't the time, he wasn't safe as long as that Licker was outside and that behemoth was in the area._ Just get out of the RPD. Then he'll have his mental breakdown with a nice, big ass bottle of vodka. He hiccups again, using the back of his hand to wipe away any and all stray tears. _Focus on the mission._ He turns around and takes in the Records room.

The office is well lit, papers are stacked up, spread across the floor, and just about everywhere in this room is a mess. He walks around the giant shelf in the middle of the room spotting the desk. Quickly making his way over Leon couldn't believe his eyes.

 _A Jack? Why would that be here of all places?_ Leon looks at the other object on the table that catches his eye, a high explosive hand grenade. The rookie immediately and greedily takes the explosive, hooking it tightly to his belt for safety. This would surely knock that giant fucker off his feet, Leon then turns back to the Jack. He could use this to get up to the clock tower, the mess of bookshelves in the library were caught and the Jack would be enough to help free the shelves, which would allow Leon to pull them all together and he could _finally_ get to th-

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

_Oh no._

_Oh God._

Leon looks back at the clover door, _It's in the West hallway!_ Leon looks to the second door to his right. The door having a fancy Heart engraved into it, _he didn't have that key shit! Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp-_ Fumbling he pulls Matilda out of her holster, aims at the doorknob of the Heart door and fires, sparks fly and the noise is _so fucking loud_ but after three shots the doorknob dents in and gives way to the shock of the rounds that went off. 

The rookie didn't realize his grave mistake until it was far too late. The stomping had come to a sudden halt and Leon felt the dread that had pooled into his core increase by millions. _That fucker wasn't in the West hallway. This thing_ knew _what It was doing._

The heart door _explodes_ open. The door being torn off of it's hinges as the beast that has been pursuing him for the past hour steps through, _IT HAD **TRICKED** HIM. _Leon stumbles backwards and quickly turns on his heel, tail between his legs.

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

The rookie stops at the end of the large shelf next to him and the behemoth is right on his heels. With all his might and the constant overdosing on adrenaline Leon takes the edges of the shelf and tips it over. The behemoth seemed to have been taken by surprise as the large shelf tips over and collapsed on It giving Leon enough time to sprint to the clover door. 

In the quiet of the West hallway the Records room bursting open disrupts the subtle peace and Leon immediately regrets acting as impulsively as he had. Rounding the corner to his right Leon sprints, the Jack in hand and he's so close to making it out of this hallway,

The shrieking halts him in his tracks and within the next second he's tripping over his feet and knocking his face harshly against the floor. Immediately blood begins to rush from his nose and eyes starting to swell from the impact, _fuck._ He had dropped the Jack a few feet in front of him, lifting his arms weakly he tries to reach for it only to feel himself being _dragged._ Turning and looking up Leon's eyes widen in terror.

The Licker from earlier, in his haste he had completely forgotten about the beast. It was going to tear him limb from limb.

_There's a crash from inside the records room, that thing was getting up again._

Leon holds onto the corner of the wall and the Licker shrieks in rage as It drops to the floor tugging at his legs harder. Leon claws his way fighting against the pulling and even tries kicking the large tongue holding his right leg hostage, _"LET GO!"_ The shouting only angering the beast further as It begins to crawl towards him, and the rookie begins to panic. 

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

Leon reaches for the Jack, picking up the heavy metal tool and rams it against the large appendage, _"I SAID LET GO!"_ The Licker lets go, not by command but rather the pain that spread like a wildfire through It's tongue; _Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp_ the door to the Records room slams open. The Licker lets out a hellish shriek and Leon stumbles to his feet sprinting away. _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRU-_

A crushing weight lands on top of him and Leon yells out in pain, "fuck!" The Licker is on top of him, Leon quickly draws his combat knife, twisting and turning then facing the beast plunging the melee weapon into the Licker's throat, causing the monster to push off of him and screech in pain.

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

Leon stumbles, landing on his knees then pushes himself back up. He catches eyes with the behemoth and sees that the Licker had turned It's attention to the figure behind It, _poor bastard probably had no idea what It was challenging._ But that didn't matter now, both monsters were distracted. Leon limps down the hall and when he rounds the corner that's when the heavy footsteps begin to stomp again. _Had It killed the Licker that fucking fast? How It's only been like five fucking seconds!_

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, STOMP, STOMP._

Leon immediately noticed the change in pace and he basically feels the giant right behind him, turning around Leon immediately drops to the floor, ducking as a piece of debris was _chucked_ at him. Standing back up, Leon swiftly dodges the hand that reaches for him and rounds the corner to the double doors of the storage room. 

The rookie frantically burst through the double doors, stumbling past the stacked up chairs and awkwardly pushed together tables again. The stomping behind him loud and thunderous, _angry. STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP._

Leon quickly avoids the storage room door knowing that won't stop the behemoth. He has to trip It up, _somehow._ As soon as he makes it to the chalk board the doors slam open and Leon quickly turns to make eye contact with the monster.

The rookie's legs tremble, he's frozen in place. 

_He feels like he's paralyzed, this thing's gaze was as cold as ice. One emotionless stare holding so much hate, so fucking primal._

His heart pounds in his chest, rising and falling like a scared doe, so fast it begins to create a dull ache. The behemoth seems to have realized that the rookie is stuck in place It shifts, the doors fall back in place and It begins to stomp towards him. 

_Fight or flight kicks in._

Leon quickly acts. _STOMP, STOMP, STOMP,_ Sprinting, Leon pulls himself up on top of the stacked crates. _STOMP STOMP STOMPSTOMPSTOMP_ then he's rushing to pull himself up through the window when his ankle is grabbed harshly and his leg is pulled back roughly, _"shit!"_

Leon holds onto the rim of the window and shouts.

 _"Let go!"_ He kicks his foot at the beast hitting it square in the face. Which like his shooting earlier had only pissed off the monster even more. The behemoth shifts and _yanks_ causing Leon's grip to slip up and he falls against the crates and the rookie cries out as his back flares up with burning pain. 

The behemoth shifts It's hands and takes hold of his throat squeezing tightly. The rookie immediately starts to cough, hack, and cry out. 

Struggling to do so, Leon draws Matilda and does his best to focus with blurring vision he fires.

_**BANG, BANG, BANG.** _

Three frantic gun shots ring out in the room and echo through his scrambled brain and suddenly Leon falls from where he was being held and he can _breathe_ again.

Leon cries out when the behemoth stumbles backwards, pushing aside tables and chairs as it falls to the ground on it's side. ... _W_ _hat?_

Leon stays curled up for a few minutes, body shivering and he lets out tiny hiccup sobs, _god he needed to get out of here please someone get him out of here._

When he eventually came to his senses and realized the beast wasn't moving Leon gingerly looks up from his curled position. Eyes wide at the scene before him, the behemoth laid on the floor, unmoving.

 _Did..did he kill It?_ Leon uncurls his body and struggles to stand up, " _what_?" He whispers so lowly that only he could hear it. _Was this a trap? Was this thing still alive?_

The rookie really didn't want to stay and find out. He takes a few deep breaths before shifting and rolling onto his stomach. He then climbs up on top of the crates again. Up and over the window sill and quickly limps to the Dark room, _he needs to get out of here and soon._

_Static._

_Black and white all over the screen._

_"Ma'am"_ a young man, brunette in a pure white lab coat catching the attention of his senior advisor. The advisor, turns from her position in the middle of the floor, other white coats just like him sat at their own individual screens. She makes her way over, _"what's the problem?"_ Tone rough and not having the patience for any trouble. 

_"I've lost all contact with the T-00,"_ the white coat admits and his advisor bites her thumb, thinking. _"What about the back up communication?"_

 _"Negative Ma'am It's back up was melted,"_ she eyes the full of static screen then to the other screen. _"What was the cause?"_

_"I believe a witness had damaged It's primary charge communication and in the process damaged It's secondary, the cause gun shots had been aimed at It's communication."_

There's a soft 'hmph' from the woman as she checks over the vitals of the _T-00_ before the tyrant had gone completely static. _"What were T-00's orders?"_ She asks in a sharp tone eyeing the white coat.

He quickly turns in his swivel seat and types away at the monitor and the keys on the keyboard. 

_"Eliminate all remaining officers in the Raccoon City Police Station, locate Sherry Birkin, and secure the G-virus from the underground NEST."_

T-00 had quite the handful of task, she bets the men upstairs probably had trusted this specific tyrant for a reason, _shame It didn't make the cut._

_"Send in a platoon of U.B.C.S to the Police Station, have them wipe out any evidence in the building, eliminate any and all witnesses, locate Chief Brian Irons and terminate him."_

_"Ma'am what about T-00?"_

She eyes the white coat and grimaced, _"Send in another tyrant. I don't care which one, order It to find T-00 and terminate It. Find Sherry Birkin and locate the G-virus."_

_"....yes Ma'am."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RE3 remake references 👀 I still haven't played the game but I can't wait to, Carlos is daddy 😭


	4. There'll Be New Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!! 
> 
> PLEASE READ NOTES BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
> 
> Alright so right off the bat, yes, there is NSFW in this story as shown in the tags. No this NSFW is not non-con/r*pe. I do NOT like writing non-con or anything like that, it is very triggering for me and genuinely upsets me. I know there is a lot of that with this specific pairing and everyone is free to write what they wish so I simply filter my feed and only keep the consensual stories on my feed (which are few and far in between for Leon/Mr. X which is really sad but I digress)
> 
> Leon's genitalia will be refered to mainly as, "hole" and "entrance" but there will be one or two references to a vagina. You are not obligated to read those parts and if that word makes you uncomfortable or triggers you please skip the NSFW in this chapter. 
> 
> Menstrual sex, if you are uncomfortable with this type of sex, this story is not for you. It is very light NSFW just Leon getting devoured essentially.
> 
> If you or someone you know has suffered from sexual assault/harassment please please tell someone or an adult/supervisor you trust. Your friend or yourself may not want the help but please trust me when I say its best to report and deal with it. Because if you don't who will? Over 1,000 rapes happen in one day and statistically 996 rapist will walk free. Please report and put a stop to this serious issue.
> 
> Secondly the recent news about George Floyd has torn my heart apart. I am not one to distrust the police force mainly because my job in the army requires me to work with members of the force and some are genuinely good men and women and then there are the minorities who represent the majority. What that officer did to him was wrong and there is no excuse for the murder of George Floyd I pray that his family is safe from both the police, the rioting and the press. I strongly encourage that you all speak up in protest against the cruelty he and many others have faced and have lost their lives to.
> 
> I in no way am disrespecting police officers. 
> 
> But what that officer did was a disrespect and disgrace to the UCMJ. He has no right to wear his uniform and is going to be charged for murder thank God for that. Continue to protest though, speak out peacefully and do NOT let anyone tell you what happened to George and others was justifiable. 
> 
> #JustforGeorge

_**BANG, BANG, BANG.** _

Three loud gun shots echo through the West wing of the Raccoon City Police Station, what followed after was a clash of metal and the fall of an unconscious Tyrant, the _T-00._ It's communication HUB going completely dark along with It's orders. 

_Static._

_"Send in another tyrant. I don't care which one, order It to find T-00 and terminate It. Find Sherry Birkin and locate the G-virus."_

_Static._

_Static._

_Then...nothing._

_Pitch black._

_Slowly, the giant body begins to move again._

And now It was finally waking up. Opening It's eyes in a single go the T-00 shoots up, swinging It's fist in an amidst of confusion. The board that had been next It suffered greatly as the tyrant had landed a single punch causing the furniture to splinter and cave in on itself. 

_What had happened?_

It's head was spinning and so was the room. 

_Where were It's orders?_ The tyrant stills Itself to get a grip on the small reality and silently waits for a nagging voice to blossom from the back of It's skull giving It a headache but, _There's just nothing._ Other than the dull burning in the side of the T-00's head and along with it the harsh ringing in It's ears from the gun shots, there was absolutely _nothing._

_A complete blank slate._

_Had the witness done this to the T-00?_

It remembers It's orders. _But,_ It didn't know It could _think_ that. It didn't _know_ It could _think._ It examines the room, the pile It had uncomfortably laid on during It's period of unconsciousness, a splinter of broken table parts and dented in metal legs from chairs. _That human had done this to It._

Anger quelling in the pits of the T-00's stomach.

_Eliminate all remaining officers in the Raccoon City Police Station, locate Sherry Birkin, and secure the G-virus from the underground NEST._

_Eliminate all remaining officers in the Raccoon City Police Station._

**_Eliminate all remaining officers in the Raccoon City Police Station._ **

That human was not only a witness, but also an officer. It wore the same uniform that the other infected or deceased officers wore. _It's mission was not over, far from It._

_Orders or no orders the T-00 would complete It's mission._

The tyrant takes hold of It's own chin and slightly snaps It's head to the side cracking It's neck which lets out all the pressure that had been built up over the blank period of time. It then looks down and examines the heap of trash and rubble and It finally finds what It's looking for. Bending down It picks up the slightly dusty black fedora and places it back upon It's head. 

The Tyrant pushes aside the scattered tables and simple steps on the chairs that whine and bend under It's weight as It makes It's way out of the storage facility and back into the West hallway. _Thud Thud Thud Thud._ T-00 halts It's steps.

And It listens....

_Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud._

_Quiet..._

_Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud._

The human was on the floor above It. 

For something so determined to live and fight the T-00, It really didn't know how to travel silently. 

_Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud **THUD.**_

The T-00 perks up lightly at the difference in pace. _The human must be being chased._ The T-00 rounds the corner, stepping over the deceased body of an infected. It's exposed brains crushed and It's disgusting muscles torn apart by the T-00's own hands. _The T-00 would eliminate the target, nothing else._

There are doors being slammed open then shut, the fast paced footsteps treading heavily on the wooden floors of the RPD, _the human was headed to the Library._

The door to the West hallway slams open and the echo rings through the main hall. It would cut the human off at the Spade door. The T-00 was very well aware of how loud It's own footsteps were, giving the human an almost advantage in a way. _It always knew where the tyrant was coming from._ But that of course did not deter the T-00. It was set on It's target, _nothing_ would change that. The T-00 stops momentarily, footsteps heavy and almost unsure. Why did It still feel so unsettled? Was that the word to describe how It felt? _Felt._

_What does that even mean?_

All evidence pointed back to the human. It had done this to the T-00, causing It to suffer like this. Rage wasn't the word to describe how the T-00 _Felt. There's that damn word again...what does It mean?_

It felt, _hunger._ Unlike one It's ever experienced. The moment T-00 had been dropped into Raccoon City It had known It's mission, and with that was induced in a blood thirsty hunt. This wasn't thirst however.

_This human was different._

_Never had the tyrant seen a human so determined to live._

_Not to mention how lucky the human has been in getting away from T-00._

_Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud- **SLAM**_

The T-00 stops in It's tracks, remaining so still that the only thing that could be heard was the panting breath from the second floor. _"Holy shit..."_ The human had choked out as It hunches in over Itself to catch It's breath. 

_The human would not be so lucky this time._ The T-00 had promised Itself. It was going to make this human _pay_ one way or another. The tyrant makes It's presence know as It steps out of the West hallway's waiting room and as soon as the footsteps pick up, the human goes completely _silent._ The T-00 makes It's way into the center of the main hall and looks up to the second floor, west side.

The human is leaning against the railing, eyes wide as It looks down at the tyrant. _Fear._ The T-00 assumed and would be correct. It had put this human in hellish situations over and over again, _why did It care? Care?_

_Static._

The T-00 just stands there, staring at the human. 

And the human squints at the tyrant.

 _What are you planning?_ Leon S. Kennedy mutters to himself in his head. 

That behemoth was still alive. But apparently he had managed to stun It for an hour. Leon quickly fumbles along his holster to equip his newly obtained Lightning Hawk, the puzzle had been a bitch to figure out but he did it and now he had the power to pack a fighting and painful punch. 

The behemoth is just _standing there_ in the middle of the main hall, staring at him. Leon doesn't aim the Lightning Hawk out of fear it might provoke the giant and perhaps they could come to some sort of truce. _Had he somehow gotten this tyrant of a man to chill out for a minute?_ Tyrant. That name seemed more suitable then behemoth. This thing was massive in not only size but in form. 

Leon didn't need to see this thing shirtless let alone stripped down to know the tyrant was jacked. The punch It packed was only more evidence to tha- _did he really just think about seeing that God damn thing **naked.**_

He shakes his head and backs away from the railing, he was going up to the library but an unfortunate run in with two lickers in the West storage room had left the rookie feeling a little more under the weather, he had found a first aid spray about thirty minutes ago and naively left it near his storage box. _The same storage box that tyrant was standing next to._ Sheepishly Leon approaches the railing again, looking down to the receptionist desk eyeing the metal canister that sat idly, _right next to that tyrant._

The tyrant seemed to have followed his gaze, _wait...what?_

It noticed the first aid and turns towards the inanimate object.

_Oh shit._

The tyrant picks up the can and eyes It. Leon feels sweat begin to drip from his forehead and down his chin, _what is going through your head?_

The tyrant just stands there, looking at the first aid spray. It slowly, with small thuds, turns to Leon and looks at him then back at the canister. _"What are you doing?"_ Leon whispers to himself, eyes squinted in confusion.

Leon's whole body fills with dread as a loud _hiss_ and the _crunching_ of crushed metal fills the once quiet main hall.

_That._

_That fucking bitch._

The pits of Leon's stomach fills with utter rage, that tyrant had destroyed the first aid and he yells out at the tyrant, "you're a fucking _asshole!_ _"_ The tyrant didn't seem to like that as It turns towards the stairs and begins to stomp It's way up them. _Shit._

Leon quickly stumbles back and turns towards the Library door, still snapped open and Leon quickly pulls the desk next to the door and places it in front of the doorway. And backs up quickly, he wasn't going back upstairs to the storage room. He had one place he needed to go, Leon quickly limps over to the ladder and waste no time climbing.

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp- **SNAP.**_

Why did this guy have to _break fucking everything_ in It's path, Leon snaps out a not so smart remark, "you don't know how to use a fucking door properly? You fucking dumbass!" and then the stomping picks up.

_STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP._

_Good job Leon you pissed off that monster that's trying to kill you by calling It an asshole, and a dumbass congratulations._

Leon pulls himself over the ledge and makes the mistake of looking down. That thing was as the bottom of the ladder and as soon as he had gotten over It began to climb, skipping ever two handles. _Okay Kennedy time to run._ Leon books it to the right, fast limping across the four shelves he had pulled together to get to the clock tower. He slams open the door and rushes as fast as he can down the corridor.

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

_There's two infected guarding the clock tower door._

Leon doesn't bother pulling out a weapon, he shoves the one that grabs for him and ducks to the left avoiding the other. _He didn't have the gear yet._ The rookie limps through the open walkway and over to the east storage room corridor and stumbles over his own two feet when the library door slams open. _Hurry Leon._

The rookie slams open the east storage room door and quickly shoves it back closed, _he defiantly does not make eye contact with that tyrant._ He kicks the bottom of the door in, lodging it shut, he'll find another way around. _Kicking the door in won't stop that thing Leon._

_Shut up._

God he's going insane. 

He stumbles over two dead officers and does his absolute best to not grieve over them. Co-workers he could have and would have known had the outbreak never happened. 

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

_No time to mourn._

Leon quickly limps over to the desk the giant gear had been placed and picks it up. Leon struggles to hold it, it's too big for him to hold it with one hand and far too heavy to be lugging around for hours. "God dammit," he curses under his breath.

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

That thing was getting closer, _act quick kennedy._ Leon quickly ducks out of the storage room as soon as the door behind him burst open. Leon ducks to the stairs and quickly limps down them as best and as fast as he can.

Fuck this shit hurt so much.

He comes to the second floor where Chief Irons office is and another flight of stairs leading to the first floor. _You can hide in the interrogation room._ Leon doesn't think twice because the floor above him there's another poor door being torn apart by that tyrant. The rookie immediately limps down the last flight and quickly limps his way through the hall, stumbling over another dead officer, _don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don'tthinkaboutit._

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

It was coming down the stairs. Leon rounds the corner and slams open the interrogation room door, drops the gear on the floor which makes a heavy _bang_ when the metal hits the floor. Leon honestly couldn't careless as he fishes out the clover key and locks the door and backs away from it. 

He stares at the door in utter horror, heart pounding fast.

_Stomp, (thud), Stomp, (thud), Stomp, (thud)._

His heart beat matching the pace of the tyrant's footsteps. Dear lord give him a break please.

Leon eyes the other interrogation room. Glass shattered everywhere but separate from the room he was in, Leon picks up the large gear and sets it next to the clover door. _He had a feeling he knew what that thing was planning._

_That monster always seemed to be one step ahead of Leon, well not this time._

Leon draws the Lightening Hawk and braces his stance in the glass littered interrogation room and listens for the monster. _Where are you? You bastard._

Minutes go by and there's still _nothing._

_Did It, did It just give up? Or did he lose It?_

_No. It's tricking you Leon don't assume right away that you lost this thing._

Leon lowers the Lightning Hawk and fishes out the clover key from one of his fancy pockets jumping over the sill of the once mirror and being careful not to cut his hands. He quickly but quietly unlocks the door, and pushes it open far enough for him to peak his head out. 

The rookie looks almost surprised. That monster was no where to be found, did he lose It? He had to have lost It. He quickly tip toes and turns the corner to find It completely empty, _he did lose It! Oh thank God!_

Leon quickly limps back to the interrogation room and bends over to pick up the large gear. _It lost him! It lost him, he can get to the clock tower now!_

Leon lets the small victory get to his head and quickly limps out of the brooding room and rounds the corner.

The rookie feels every ounce of pride as he passes the corner and is merely a few feet away from the stairs, everything is fine! He's fine! He makes It up the stairs and limps over and around the railing and back up the the third floor. He rushes the east storage room, limping as fast as he can running on a pride and joy induced adrenaline. He rushes through the broken down door and makes his way back down the corridor, _the clock tower is just in sight! You're almost out of here Leon! Keep going! Keep going!_

Leon ignores the fresh dead bodies of the two infected he had ran into earlier and slams open the clock tower door.

 _"Stay back!"_ Leon immediately stumbles over his own feet and nearly drops the large gear on his toes as he comes face to face with a disheveled and hurting Ada.

"Ada!" Leon drops the gear to the side and rushes the agent as she lowers her weapon, "Leon, it's good to see a friendly face." She whispers out with a hoarse voice as she sits back down on the small coffee table. The rookie kneels in front of the FBI agent unable to mask his worry, "what happened?"

The agent lets out a tired sigh and slightly shifts her trench coat collar revealing a bruising hand mark around her throat and Leon's eyes widen, "are you okay?" Ada lets out a hmph as she quickly covers the bruising again. "I should be asking you that rookie."

Ada then points to Leon's own throat as well as the black eyes and blood crusted nose he bears, "I'm assuming you ran into It too?" Leon swallows thickly and nods, "yeah, yeah I did." 

"And I'm assuming he gave you quite the work out too?" Ada smiles and it's a joke to lighten the mood between them and Leon nods with a soft chuckle. The agent reaches up removing her sunglasses revealing a pair of mocha brown eyes and Leon feels his heart skip a beat. _Right place, right time Kennedy._

The rookie blinks a bit to regain focus, alright. "Well we know where the last power panel part is," Leon tries to be optimistic as he stands up and limps lightly over towards the large gear. "Let's go get it then get that key card and get the hell out of here yeah?" 

Ada smolders a small smile, "sounds like a plan rookie." 

Leon picks up the gear and faces a generator, he looks along the teeth of the generator and then the gear. They seemed to match, _only one way to find out._ Leon lines up the dips and bites of the gear and pushes it in and like Clockwork _pun intended,_ the gear begins to turn along with the much smaller ones. Both Leon and Ada look to past the bars of the bell and see what appears to be a flight of stairs that drops to their level. 

Ada then looks at Leon, as she goes to stand Leon shakes his head, "rest. I'll take care of this okay?" She seems hesitant and ready to protest and Leon is quick to shut down anything she might bring to the table to argue with, "Ada I don't think you're weak at all but you do need to rest, we're both human. Let me do some of the heavy lifting okay?" Her eyes seem to widen at the assumptions along with the concern from a mere rookie.

_Leon Kennedy was certainly different from other men._

Not trusting her own voice along with the pain her throat felt Ada simply nods. 

She watches the rookie disappear up the stairs that had dropped to their level and she can hear the small thuds his footsteps leave. She would have dozed off had the rookie not come back down the set of stairs and retrieve the large gear and rushing back up. And Ada perks up when the large bell to the clock tower begins to ring and bang against the metal bars of it's cage. 

Ada quickly covers her ears at the loud and obnoxious noise.

_Fuck it was so fucking loud!_

Leon grits his teeth with his ears covered as the clock tower's bell continued to ring and slam against the bars creating loud bangs and ringing through the room. _That thing will surely hear this._

_Don't think about that right now, please._

And suddenly the ringing stops out of nowhere and then **_CRASH!_** Leon immediately jumps at the loud disturbance but what sends him in a panic is when he hears Ada cry out. "Ada!" The rookie quickly rushes down the stairs and rounds the corner and finds the agent standing a few feet from where she had been originally sitting, "Ada! Are you okay?" Leon approaches her and looks her over not noticing any type of injury or blood. 

_The crash had probably startled her._

She waves Leon's gaze away from her, "I'm fine." And Leon backs up slightly, _personal space. Leon understand._ The rookie turns around immediately notices the bright orange box on the floor, he limps over to it and bends down to pick it up, "hope I don't have to write a report on this." Leon chuckles slightly and turns to Ada who simply nods, _not too amused by his joke, damn. A real lady killer Leon._

This night was stupid. _Fucking stupid and full of stupid shit._

"Well we got what we came for, lets head back down to the parking garage yeah?" Leon suggests like they have any other plans and Ada nods again then turns to open the door to the hall. Leon stops the agent before she could leave the clock tower "Ada, is there something the wrong?" 

"I'm fine, I just...it hurts to talk," her voice still hoarse and beginning to sound scratchy. Leon bites the inside of his cheek, maybe he could find another first aid spray? "Hey, listen," Leon starts walking up to the agent he hands her the bright orange box. "You get down to the parking garage okay? I'm gonna stick around awhile longer and try to find some first aid for us both, I'll meet you down there in about an hour."

The rookie pushes open the door and holds it for the agent as she lightly limps out of the room, _"are you sure?"_ She whispers stepping over the two dead bodies and Leon follows her steps as well. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do about it. We'll meet up in an hour okay?" 

She purses her lips again, but _reluctantly_ Ada finally agrees, "thank you Leon, I know we didn't get off to a great start but...thank yo-"

**_SLAM._ **

The loud disturbance interrupts the blissfully peaceful moment between the two survivors. 

The broken down east storage room door is finally forced off of it's hinges as it falls to the first floor of the main hall with a loud, echoing _**SMACK.**_ Which causes the rookie to cringe and Ada immediately pulls out her weapon aim it across the walkway. Leon quickly fumbles for his Lightning Hawk and seems to freeze in place again, _Why did he freeze whenever this thing made Its presence know?_

The tyrant steps through the door and immediately snaps Its head in his direction. _Ignoring Ada, starring at him only._ The white orbs that seemed to glow in the dark lock to his terrified ocean eyes and Leon's arms begin to shake.

_This can't be happening..._

_This can't be happening..._

"Ada get out of here _now,"_ Leon doesn't recognize his own voice and frankly that _terrified_ him. Like he was prepared for this moment to go down. 

"Are you _crazy? And what?_ Leave you here to fight that thing by yourself?" She had snapped not faltering her gaze from the beast as It just _stands_ there. Leon lightly shoves Ada down the hall and she looks at him surprised, "I'll be fine, just g-"

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

_"_ Ada go now!" Leon snaps and the agent stares at the approaching tyrant then flicks her gaze back to Leon. She turns on her heels and begins to make a run for it. 

Leon adjust his grip on the Lightning Hawk, facing back to the tyrant and stands his ground, "alright asshole! You want me? You got me!"

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

When the tyrant rounds the corner Leon ducks back into the clock tower room and slams the door shut.

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

He pushes the shelf next to the door against it and backs up then turns on the ball of his feet and rushes up the stairs.

**_SNAP_ **

Leon halts halfway up the steps and watches as the door is _torn_ off of it's hinges and then _thrown_ and Leon can hear the crash from the other side of the hall. _You really pissed this thing off._

Leon jumps and presses his back to the wall when a fist slams through the wood of the shelf and begins to tear through it. _That's your que to move Leon!_ The rookie draws Matilda and aims at one of the cords keeping the stairs up and fires,

_**BANG, BANG, BANG.** _

The metal wire gives way under the heat of the brass and the stairs snap up and Leon is _flung_ against the brick wall, colliding with it in a not so comfortable way. _He could have planned that better._ Leon sits still, paralyzed in place when he hears the final _snap_ of the shelf being torn apart and the tyrant steps through. He watches from a peep hole, It seems confused. 

_One step ahead of you asshole._

The T-00 steps through the hole It had made for Itself and into what appears to be the clock tower functioning room. _This was a dead end._

_The human was trapped._

It had _knowingly_ trapped Itself in here. 

_Curious._

The T-00 looks around the room, It's small and there were little to no places for the human to hide. _Where are you hiding?_ The tyrant inhales sharply and catches onto a faint scent, _metallic, sweat, and something else._

_Could the T-00 always smell?_

Did that even matter? Yes. It could help the tyrant find the human. It inhales again and begins to follow the scent.

_Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud._

Leon slowly stands up, using the wall to support his body as he takes a step whenever the tyrant does to mask his own footsteps. 

The T-00 stops at a dead end, a set of stairs being held by cords. The scent didn't stop here. 

_Found you._

Leon limps past the railing and he's about to hide behind the generator when- **_SNAP._**

A _fist_ shoots through the floor of the frail wood and tries to grab him, "Jesus Christ!" Leon shouts stumbling back. 

"Fuck!" Leon cries out and he falls forward when another fist shoots from behind him grabbing hold of his ankle, "LET GO OF ME!" Leon kicks at the hand. 

Leon's heart pounds in his chest and he fails to hear the splintering of more wood.

_**SNAP-** _

_**SLAM** _

Leon _screams_ as he is _yanked_ _through the fucking floor._ He lands harshly on his back, causing him to wheeze as all the wind is knocked out of him. The tyrant loomed above him, dark, ominous and _those fucking eyes._

It drops down to his level, hovering above him and holding him a prisoner. _"Get off of me!"_ Leon snaps struggling in the tyrant's hold and he twist and turns. It _growls_ causing Leon to shiver at the noise. He turns his head away, eyes squeezed shut and his body shakes.

_This was it. He was going to die, he was going to die and he'd never see Claire or Ada again. He prays that they both make it out of the city alive and okay._

Leon expects to be choked to death, have his head crushed and caved in and he feels the ghosting of breath over his face and he cries out, _"Stop it!"_

_He didn't want to die like this._

Leon struggles and feels along his utility belt, he had to have something to get him out of this, he _had_ to have something. He feels the edge of a spoon and pin.

_The fragmentation grenade._

He could use this to get out, _but it was dangerous._ Leon feels the shifting of leather and a rough hand wraps around his throat, _fuck it._ Just as Leon is hoisted in the air by the tyrant he pulls the pin and aims at the tyrant's legs. _"Eat shit and die!"_ The tyrant looks confused and suddenly the room goes off with a loud and thunderous **_BANG!_**

Leon drops along with the tyrant. Leon landing on his side with a scream and the tyrant landing on a knee, _IT WAS STILL FUCKING ALIVE._

Holy shit.

The T-00 falls to a knee, deep breaths escaping It as It tries to focus It's blurry vision. The scent had increased tenfold and the tyrant had located the source. _The human._

The same human that was stumbling to It's feet and using the wall for support to get out of the room. It stumbles past the debris and shuffles under the fallen shelf and the T-00 watches from It's peripheral vision as the human limps away. _You're not getting away that easily._

The tyrant regains It's composure and pushes Itself back up to It's feet. Turning to the shelf in a fit of rage the tyrant slams both It's fist against the wood and It gives way under the weight and splits in half. The tyrant bends down and steps out of the clock tower and watches as the human stumbles backwards near the east storage room, making eye contact with It again. 

_The T-00 liked whenever they locked eyes._

The human, clearly didn't as It quickly turns away and limps into the east storage room.

_Get back here._

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

Leon struggles to find his way through the east storage room, tears blurring his vision as he stumbles and pushes open the door leading to the upper floor and the balcony. 

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

He doesn't think twice and pushes open the door and is greeted by hard and painful pelting rain. _Ignore it Leon, ignore it ignore it ignore it ignore it._

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

Leon stumbles to the edge and braces himself to jump down. When he does he lands on his feet but only for them to give out and he stumbles to the ground, " _no..."_ He whispers to himself. He can barely see, everything hurts.

_Gotta keep going._

He pushes himself to his feet and stumbles towards the east hallway door and pushes it open. "Almost, there...Leon..." He says between gasps as he stumbles past the helicopter and makes his way to the outside lower courtyard. "Almost...there...almost.." Leon begins to heave and groan and sob. _Everything hurts. Everything hurts so fucking much._

_His ribs, his back, his hips, his face, his god damn uterus. Everything fucking hurts._

He stumbles into the east office hall and quickly pushes the door to the break room. "Almost there Leon....almost...there...come on..." He says between hiccups and sobs. He stumbles over Officer Elliott's body and this time Leon _can't ignore it._ The rookie stumbles and uses the wall for support as he starts to sob fully now. His body shakes along with his wails and he's honestly surprised he hasn't attracted any infected just by his crying alone.

He continues to push off the wall and walk at the same time, the support of the building helping him make his way to the stairs leading down to the parking garage. _Almost there Leon, just keep going._

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

The loud thunderous footsteps behind him startle him and Leon slips up tripping then falling down the stair case landing on his side. _The tyrant was following him down the steps._

 _Get up Leon get up please_ He pleads with himself to keep pushing forward and that's what he does. He's Leon Scott Kennedy, he _doesn't_ give up that easily. Leon pushes himself up and dodges the leather hand that reaches for him, "why can't you just fuck off!" Leon shouts as he fast limps down the hallway to the parking garage.

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

Leon rounds the corner and the tyrant lunges" It's fist collides with the wall and leaves a crater. _"Holy shit!"_ Leon slams open the metal door and quickly slams it shut in front of the tyrant's face. The tyrant slams against the door and seems surprised when the door doesn't crack or splinter under It's strength. Leon stumbles back and the tyrant stares at the rookie for a solid minute and Leon has the _greatest. Fucking stupidest idea ever._

He sticks his tongue out and raises his finger, flipping off the monster, "bitch." It's face twist into confusion then _anger_ and It begins to slam against the door again. Leon stumbles back far enough into the hallway and begins to limp slowly down the hallway, _almost there. Almost there. Almost there. Almost the-_

The whining of metal catches the rookie off guard and he turns around eyes wide in horror. The tyrant had just bended a metal fucking door. _This fucker really didn't know when to give up did he?_ The tyrant steps into the hallway, It's footsteps thud and echo through the kennel. 

_It locks eyes with Leon._

Before the human could even _breathe out_ the tyrant stomps towards Leon.

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

Leon quickly turns on his heel and slams open the door to the parking garage and the tyrant follows after him. It's footsteps only echo louder in the parking garage and Leon tries to make his way over to the cell block, when he stumbles over the body of a dead hound, falling to the floor on his hands and knees and that gives the tyrant all the time in the word to take hold of the rookie's throat and raise Leon in the air. 

The T-00 squeezes. Not enough to crush the human's trachea but enough to make It pass out from lack of oxygen. The scent this human was producing seemed to spread through the tyrant's nostrils like wildfire and the T-00 _could not_ get enough of it. 

Leon hacks and coughs, slamming his fist against the leather glove that held him hostage and was cutting off his air supply. Out of the corner of his eye a bright light flashes and it seems to catch the attention of the tyrant. 

Everything happened so fast in that moment. A SWAT armoured truck full throttles at both of them and Leon is tossed to the side when the heavily armoured vehicle _rams_ into the tyrant. Leon rolls on his side, saliva dripping from his throat as he tries to take in fresh air. The door to the SWAT truck opens revealing familiar high heels.

"Ada!" Leon coughs out and the agent is immediately there to help the rookie to his feet, "are you okay?" Leon rubs his throat and nods, "I'm okay, thank you for saving me...again." 

She nods before digging in her pocket and Leon's eyes widen in surprise, "there's not much left, I used some for my throat but there should be enough for you to hold out a little while longer." Ada explains and then flashes Leon the key card. _She had gotten all that done while that monster was chasing him?_

_You go girl._

"I got us our ticket out of her-" Ada is cut off by the screeching of metal. Leon immediately jumps and raises his Lighting Hawk and aims at the SWAT truck, _How in the Hell was this **FUCKER** not dead yet? _"Nothing dies down here!" Ada snaps and raises her hand, _wait what?_

**_BOOM_ **

A loud explosion has Leon's ears ringing and he turns to Ada in utter shock. _Did she just- oh my God._

"Let's get out of here." Ada turns to the gate of the parking garage and casually walks over and Leon limps behind. The _shrieking_ of metal calls to their attention once more. Both Ada and Leon's eyes squint seeing what it was. 

_**THAT FUCKING THING.** _

_**This was starting to get old.** _

The tyrant is pushing the SWAT truck away from It, _how...how is it doing that?_

Ada and him need to get out of there and fast.

He takes the key card from Ada and immediately inserts it in the card reader. The gate immediately begins to lift and the metal screeching behind him does nothing but add more pressure onto him and causes his heart to beat so fast in his chest that it begins to ache.

He turns to Ada and limps toward her.

"Leon come on!" Ada ducks under the gate as soon as she can and once she does and Leon sees that she's safe he heads after her but halts in his tracks when he hears a loud _**SLAM.**_

 _Hesitant_ , Leon turns around to face the tyrant.

It's on It's knees, head up and eyes focused on him.

 _That's when realization dawns on him_ \- _It hadn't choked him enough to crush his throat._ Leon's fingertips ghost over his bruised throat and _the constant eye contact._ Like this thing was _hungry_ for Leon's attention.

"Leon! _What are you waiting for?"_

Leon limps past the parking garage gate and once he is passed, it begins to fall and the tyrant starts to rise.

"Ada, get out of here now," Ada looks to him confused. Her eyes widen when she realizes what he's planning, "Leon, don't-"

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

The tyrant starts to stomp toward them, the footsteps _thunderous_ and _angry_ and once the gate is low enough Leon crouches and rolls through. " _Leon! What are you doing?_ " Ada slams her fist against the metal, "Leon!"

Leon raises the Lightning Hawk aiming at the tyrant's head, "Get out of here! It's me he's after." He doesn't see Ada's retreat but he hears the clicking of heels and he's thankful.

He rushes to his left ejecting the key card from the slot where it was spit out and immediately dodges a hand that reaches out to grab him.

He had no where to go he realized, there was no way he was going back into the station after everything and all the infected that could still lurk there. 

_Then he sees it, how could he have forgotten about that?_

_The manhole._

It was small, that thing wouldn't be able to fit and Leon could surely find another way around to get past the tyrant. 

He puts distance between him and the Tyrant getting it close to the gate again and he aims the Lightning Hawk at the tyrant's head he fires causing It to stumble back stunned for a moment and now it's his chance.

He rushes the manhole with a fast limp turns around and begins to descend the ladder, he doesn't realize how fast the tyrant was stomping. 

He so close to the ground when a giant hand grabs a _fist full of his hair_ and Leon is forcefully pulled up. " _Fuck_!" He shouts twisting and kicking the air, his hands instinctively reach up and pound on the fist holding his locks and him hostage.

He hangs from the locks of his hair and the tyrant growls lowly at him, a warning. One that Leon does not obey or oblige, " _fuck you!"_ He spits at the tyrant and he regrets those words immediately. 

He's thrown to the side and he lands on his side his bad shoulder flares up in pain causing him to wheeze out the wind that hand been knocked out of his lungs. The monster towers over him and Leon uses his elbows to crawl backwards, _this isn't how he wanted to die._

Every inch he crawled back the tyrant was a foot closer and suddenly Leon can't move away anymore. The tyrant slams down onto It's knees and both It's fist slam _right next to Leon's head._ Close enough to kill him and now Leon was stuck between a rock and a hard place. _This, this was actually it._

_There was no knife, flash bang, or fragmentation grenade to save him. No zombie or Licker to distract the tyrant, no Ada to run a SWAT car into the beast. Leon S. Kennedy would die on his first day of being a police officer and no one would remember him..._

The rookie closes his eyes tightly, tears slipping through as he accepts his cruel fate. All this running, this endless game of cat and mouse for nothing, the beast had won and It _knew_ It had won. 

A firm hand grasps his chin, there's no crushing or intimidating pressure but It's grip is firm enough to make Leon open his eyes to look up and face the tyrant. 

His form begins to tremble when he makes eye contact for what _feels like the millionth time that night- this thing had a thing for his eyes..._ and when Leon adverts his eyes to look away a low _warning growl_ releases from the bottom of the tyrant's throat. 

_And his own fear leaves Leon back at square one._

His heart catches in his throat and he doesn't know what to say. _Could he talk to this thing?_ _Does this thing even talk? Could It even understand the concept of human language?_

Leon bites his lower lip in thought. _Not even realizing the low, satisfied, grumble he receives from the action._

The parking garage is still noticeably bright due to the remaining vehicles in the area and the distant fire of the SWAT car, _how did this thing even survive that?_ Leon can see distinct burn marks and tears on the leather of the tyrant's trench coat and even It's gloves and combat boots but no noticeable burn damage to It's face or skin. 

_It's hand is still wrapped around his throat though It's no longer squeezing out of anger or with the intent to kill._

_What was going through this thing's head?_

The tyrant forcefully turns Leon's head slightly tilting his head upward exposing his throat, _vulnerable for a bite to tear out his jugular._ Leon realizing this, _panics_ \- his breathing picking up as he tries to twist his hips out of the hold letting out strained breaths. _This thing wasn't going to crush him like a grape,_

_It was going to bite him and turn him into a monster_

_The grip on his throat immediately tightens and Leon's choking again_ -

How? How could he think that even for a moment this thing's curiosity would save him from It's instincts? _Leon you absolute fucking idiot._

His throat is tightening and air is becoming far too hard to take in. Leon struggles against the grip harder, he grits his teeth as he tries to kick the Tyrant's legs. 

Within a second all of his struggling ceases. 

Something cold, and _wet...presses against his throat,...what?_ Leon averts his eyes downward at the tyrant and his eyes widen in both shock and _awe._

The tyrant was.. _k_ _issing_ his throat.

Leon's face flushes horrendously and he bites his lips to stifle a cry as the tyrant grazes It's teeth against his collar bone. _Is it suddenly hot in here?_ The tyrant seems to find a tenderly soft spot that It enjoys as It begins to assault that single spot and Leon can't help the _whimpers_ that leave his throat.

_Oh God...this...this felt good..._

The tyrant's hands begin to wander and grope, at his biceps, his chest and thighs, and Leon feels himself becoming more _wet_ between his legs. _Wait...no...no no no he can't have sex with this- with this thing. So much is wrong but-_

A tender bite has Leon gasp out, " _oh shit..."_ He breathes and his head falls back feeling like it weighed a million pounds. His eyes flutter close without his permission as his body releases all the tension that had been built up all night. The wet noises of the tyrant's lips fills the parking garage and echos through the facility. 

_Too soon_ the pleasurable kissing, sucking, and nipping comes to a halt leaving the rookie disappointed. He forces himself to open his eyes and meets the white orbs of the tyrant, _why did It stop?_ Leon leans up, using his elbows for stability and now he's closer to the tyrant. Face to face infact. Leon watches It's eyes and sees It's eyes flick from Leon back down to his throat, _where It had left a...hickey. A noticeable big hickey._

 _Was It asking for permission?_ Leon watches the tyrant's eyes again and slowly Leon shifts his thigh brushing against something _hard_ and the tyrant _growls_ at that. 

_So It was a he._

The tyrant look more impatience now as It- _his_ eyes avert from Leon back down to his throat and Leon lets out a breath, " _okay."_

 _That was all the permission the tyrant needed._ The behemoth attacks the rookies throat again, nipping and grazing his teeth. Sucking against the red markings blossoming along the peach skin. Leon had been surprised by how _aggressive_ this thing- he was with attacking his throat with kisses. _Did he just want to get into my pants this entire time?_

 _Am I the worlds biggest cock block?_ Leon has to stifle his laughter and he does so by letting out a soft moan. The tyrant seemed to have _definitely_ liked that. 

And he seemed to want _more_ and God after everything so far tonight Leon _wanted more_ too. And God dammit he _deserved_ more. So the rookie lets out whines, moans and he whimpers whenever the tyrant bites a bit _too_ hard. And Leon can feel the tyrant's erection press down against him and Leon can't help but cry out. Instinctively thrusting his hips against the bulge and the tyrant seems to read the situation.

Leon spreads his legs wider allowing the tyrant to have more than enough room to grind down and _hard_ against him and Leon's lower stomach _flutters_ at the sensation. 

_He must look so insane right now. Dry humping a monster in the middle of a parking garage._

The tyrant moved his lips from Leon's throat to his jaw. Kissing, and sucking the edges and grazing his teeth against the jaw bone and Leon leans into it. _How did this thing- how did he know how to do this?_ He's really gotta come up with a name for this guy. Trenchie doesn't seem fitting, _defiantly not a name he wants to moan._ Leon is pulled from his thoughts when soft and hesitant lips ghost over his.

Oh.

_Oh._

Leon sheepishly flutters his eyes closed again and presses his lips forward. The tyrant lets out a low hum as he kiss back, tilting Leon's head to the side for better access. 

_This felt good....if it felt good it had to be right._ T-00 watches the human as It's eyes slowly closed. Cheeks flushing red, and sweat dripping from It's forehead. _It's mission be damned._ _This_ is what the T-00 _wanted._

This human, was different from every single one. It had actively taunted him while others would scream in fear and beg for a mercy that would never find them. It hand stood It's ground when others would flee and the _scent_ was so _intoxicating._ The T-00 wanted _more._

Pulling back from the human's lips the tyrant lowers Itself, following the _delicious scent._ The T-00 finding Itself between the human's legs. _The scent was coming from between the human's legs_.

Leon's eyes widen as the tyrant lowers himself between his legs, _this guy moved quick._ And a large hand reaches up at his belt and begins to tug harshly, "he-hey! Wait!" The tyrant looks up at him. He looks confused almost but nonetheless removes his hand and Leon sighs out, "l-look I'm down for a little truce fuck okay? But let me remove my clothing, I need this stuff to live." 

_So be it._ The T-00 removes It's hands and sits up on It's knees waiting for the human to move. 

The human quickly fumbles for It's belt and there's a few clicks of snaps and then the human begins to wiggle out of It's pants. 

Leon manages to get his slacks around his ankles when the tyrant moves back in and Leon's lower body jerks up and his legs are situated on the tyrant's shoulders and his lower back hovering, just _barley_ touching the floor. The rookie swallows thickly looking up at the tyrant who is looking back at him for an answer. _Was he asking for permission again?_

Leon swallows thickly not trusting his voice he nods, closing his eyes. He feels cold leather hook around his briefs and Leon cringes when he feels the wetness between his legs pool between his thighs and even begin to drip on the concrete floor. _Jesus he was soaked._ Did the tyrant really do this to him? 

The rookie feels a shiver run down his spine when the tyrant lightly blows over the lips of his vagina. "God you're a fucking _tease,"_ Leon whispers, mainly to himself but he's sure the tyrant heard him because he actually _moves._ A soft kiss presses against his lips, and Leon doesn't know _why_ his thighs are shaking already but God he was so ready for the best head in his life.

The tyrant continues to kiss around his entrance but never nearing it. _Was this pay back for him taunting the tyrant earlier? This had to be pay back._ "Come on! Jus-" Leon is cut off by a moan that rose from his own throat. 

A _cold_ and _wet_ tongue slips from the tyrant's lips and licks from the bottom of Leon's vagina to his barley peeking clit. The result dragged a startled moan from the rookie. Then the tyrant's tongue began to circle his lips, _teasing_ and knowing very well what he was doing to the human.

Leon's hands shoot up to claw at the tyrant's bald head and he didn't seem to mind. It seemed to only _encourage_ the tyrant further and Leon throws his head back with a _sob._

The tyrant had slipped his tongue inside.

_Oh God._

_It was big._ And it was just this guy's tongue. His vaginal walls flutter and squeeze the offending appendage but the tyrant didn't seem deterred by this and only pushed in _further._

Leon can't imagine how _big_ _other parts_ of the tyrant must be.

Leon bites his lip in a whimper when the tongue pushes inside further. "Oh..." The rookie breathes out and Leon feels a rough squeeze against both his thighs. And before Leon could read the que, the tongue thrust forward _harshly_ and Leon _cries out,_ arching his back and trying to buck his hips against the tyrant. But he couldn't that _bastard_ was holding him in place. "Fuck! Oh...Je-Jesus christ!" 

_It's been so long since he's had something like this._

He can't remember the last time a guy gave him head this _good._ He was going to be _ruined_ for anyone else after this. The tyrant's thrust are relentless and brutal but _God_ it feels so _fucking good._ "Ri-right there!" Leon cries out and the tyrant obliges, dragging the rookie's hips closer as he begins to _devour_ Leon. 

The rookie was sure he looked an absolute _mess an insane mess._ Legs spread, back arched, eyes rolling into the back of his head and crying out for a monster. 

"Nngh!" The rookie whimpered when the tyrant pushed inside _even further._ Leon could feel the tongue brushing dangerously close and against his cervix. _How big was this fucking tongue?_

Leon's walls tighten against the tyrant and this only provoked the tyrant further as he thrust his tongue inside harder, _wanting to taste everything._ Leon's toes curl in his boots and he throws his head back one final time with a _loud_ sob, "f--uck!" The rookie reaching a mind blowing orgasm and flops against the concrete floor, "oh...f- shit."

The T-00 feels warmth flood against It's tongue and the _delicious_ taste of the human flooding It's taste buds. The blood from the human mixing with the wet juices from the human's hole making the tyrant _intoxicated._ It tasted _amazing._

The tyrant watches the human, spent and panting heavily. _Umbrella and It's orders be damned for good._ They had hidden this delicious human from It, had order the T-00 to terminate this _treat._ The tyrant would make them _pay_ for lying to It. 

Leon shivers when he feels the tyrant pull out and he looks up at him. His chin and lips were covered in blood and the juices from his climax.

_Christ...that can't be sanitary._

Leon struggles to sit up but the tyrant reads his actions and helps him up. "S-sorry. It's been awhile..." He sighs and stands on shakey legs, using the tyrant's shoulders as support. Even when this thing was kneeling he was taller than Leon, _fucking hell._

Leon reaches for his briefs and slacks but the tyrant beats him to it. Pulling up the clothing and Leon is _greatful._ "So..." Leon starts, sheepishly fluttering his eyes at the tyrant, "are we cool now?" The tyrant just _stares_ at him.

 _Okay_ maybe he doesn't understand or maybe he can't speak? Leon extends his hand out to the tyrant, "I'm Leon Kennedy, do you have a name?" The tyrant doesn't respond, he takes Leon's hand and presses a kiss against his back hand and Leon blushes. "Okay...we'll figure something out I'm sure. You're a bit on the extreme side of things...how does Extreme sound?" The tyrant looks up at him completely _unamused_ by the name. 

"No? Okay...well, we're gonna figure out a name for you but for now," Leon fishes the key card from his kevlar vest and flashes it to the tyrant. "Will you help me find my friends and get out of the city?"

_Will you help me find my friends and get out of the city._

_Get out of the city?_

The T-00 stares at the human then eyes flick back to the key card. The T-00 slowly nods.

_Yes._

_It would help the human..Leon Kennedy, get out of the city._

_Those are It's new orders._


	5. Sewer Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets himself into a lot of trouble unfortunately and that is keeping the tyrant on it's toes.

Leon S. Kennedy had a very distinctive and clear fantasy about how his first day as a rookie officer of the RPD would have gone. He'd be greeted wholesomely by his team with a sign pinned up and hanging down from the ceiling with the words, _"Welcome Leon"_ in a bold yellow surrounded by a royal blue. He'd be shown around the RPD and given his very first task by his lieutenant.

 _This_ was _not_ how he imagined his first day would actually turn out.

Leon inserts the key card back into the card reader and takes a few steps backwards when the gate begins to open up again. He dips his head down lightly then looks out of the corner of his peripheral and past his bangs. The tyrant stands a few feet away from him, watching the gate as it rises. The rookie had to remind himself, _he isn't hurting you anymore._

_He's had a change of heart._

_He agreed to help you find Ada and Claire then get out of the city._

The additional man power was a plus but there was no sugar coating the risk that the tyrant brought to siding with Leon. Ada would surely try to attack the tyrant if she saw him again or would run away and or no longer trust Leon. He could potentially afford the loss of Ada's trust, even if he did enjoy her company. Not to mention she had crashed that SWAT car into the tyrant, he was still probably not too happy about that. He could only hope running into Claire would go a lot smoother than the inevitable of Ada and the tyrant meeting.

Once the gate was open Leon waste no time heading outside, the tyrant following behind urgently. The prickle of pouring rain brushes his face. _The storm calmed down some..._ The rookie wipes his eyes when water droplets slip from his bangs and tear down his head. At least it wasn't as bad as it was an hour ago. Leon makes his way at the top of the dip down into the RPD's parking garage and makes his way back to the streets of Raccoon City. 

It was so _open,_ compared to the tight corners of the RPD at least. It make Leon feel less claustrophobic and more open minded. His first mission was to find Ada, she couldn't have gotten far. _It hadn't been that long since she left._ And running in heels was not a good nor fun way to travel he was sure. The loud thuds behind him halt a few feet and it seems the tyrant is waiting for Leon to continue, he probably thought Leon was leading the way. 

The rookie looks left and right, trying to see behind corners and parked vehicles for the slightest hint of a coyote trenchcoat. The rookie almost doesn't realize that the road ends until he nearly stumbles over the edge of a cliff in a giant sinkhole in the center of the road. "Damn, road's out," Leon states looking back at the tyrant that is idle and stares down at him. "We'll have to find another way around," he states and looks to his left.

_Kendo's GunShop_

"We can cut through there," the rookie points to the bright lights that flicker in the light drizzle of the rain. The tyrant's gaze follows the direction he's pointing and seems to understand. Leon lightly jogs up to the doors and tries to push them open only for the doors to stand strong without so much as a budge, "dammit, it's locked." Leon kicks the bottom of the door in frustration then looks back at the tyrant.

Leon Kennedy looked distressed, or at least that's what the T-00 had diagnosed as he watches the human kick the door blocking his path. _It must not have the strength to break down the door._ The T-00 marches up to the offending blockade and without hesitation thrust it's fist into the wood causing it to splinter and shatter. The T-00 looks back at the human who looks up at the T-00. 

Leon swallows thickly, the tyrant had destroyed both doors which would allow them both inside. Having the behemoth chase you around and destroy anything and everything in his path was terrifying, but watching him actually focus that brute strength into clearing the way for the both of them, Leon wasn't going to lie, it made him feel a bit hot around the collar. This guy had so much power and he used it like it was _nothing._

"Thank you," the rookie speaks up as he pushes the destroyed doors out of the way for both him and the tyrant. He has to bend down just to get inside and the roof was no where big enough for the giant to stand up fully so he stands semi straight with an arch, bending his neck forward to not hit the ceiling. It was best to search the gun shop for any and all necessary items and supplies; but he didn't want the tyrant to stand like that for too long. 

Leon quickly invades the almost empty shelves of the isles and comes to find plenty of ammunition for Matilda, and another fragmentation grenade, _how did a gun shop owner get his hands on this?_ The rookie doesn't dwell on it, he takes the snap of the grenade and hooks it to his belt. Just because the tyrant was on his side now doesn't mean there wasn't other more dangerous and scarier things loose in the city. _Like that monster in the boiler room.._

Leon feels a shudder run down his spine, _right,_ _that thing._ The rookie turns away from the shelves and looks back at the tyrant who still remains at the entrance of the gun shop. Maybe he could wait another minute or so, and Leon quickly turns back to the shelves and finds a note, sitting in the center of a countertop. The rookie picks it up and immediately begins to read the messy handwriting.

_Kendo,_

_It seems like you've got your reasons for staying put, so I'll trust you to take care of yourself._

_Still, if things get worse and your "other arrangements" don't work out, you know where to find me. I'll do everything I can._

_Jill Valentine._

Damn, Leon rereads the note. Kendo must have been the gun shop owner, and whoever Jill Valentine was sounded very concerned for her friend. Leon hopes they made it out of the city okay. He then looks back at the tyrant again, he still watches the rookie attentively, poor guy's neck must be aching, "okay big guy, let's go." That was all the tyrant needed to hear as it stomps forward and Leon rounds the corner;

The barrel of a shotgun is pointed at his head, _"don't move."_ Leon immediately raises his hands in the air and his body tenses.

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

The gruff man probably would have said something else had it not been for the tyrant heading right for him. He immediately rushes backwards, aiming the shotgun high, eyes widen at the behemoth coming right at him and before Leon can even react to the situation; the man is swooped up by his throat and he immediately begins to choke and cry out. 

_"WAIT!"_ Leon yells at the tyrant arms thrown out in a panic as his gaze switches between the tyrant and the other human who is choking and look to him desperately for help, despite just holding him at gun point not even thirty seconds ago. "PUT HIM DOWN!" Leon yells louder.

 _It_ ignores him and Leon resorts to hitting It's sides to draw It's attention, "HEY! _STOP IT!"_ That draws the tyrant's attention as the choking halts and the tyrant looks down at Leon. It's eyes piercing the darkness causing the rookie to freeze and it sends a shiver down his spine. 

The gruff man is crying and coughing harshly as he continues his struggle in the tyrant's hold and Leon quickly recovers to find his voice, "put him down." The tyrant squints at him and he watches as confusion blossomed It's expression. Leon grits his teeth, "put him down, _now."_

The tyrant narrows It's eyes and faces the human It has in It's hold. The gruff man is dropped unceremoniously and he immediately cradles his throat coughing. Leon quickly approaches but is cautious, "sir are you okay?" The man looks up and immediately skids backwards towards a shed door, "ge-t away!" He hacks and Leon and the rookie raises his hands in the air.

"Sir I'm sorry but we're just passing through-"

 _"The hell you are! That monster tried to kill me!"_ The man snaps and when the tyrant takes another step forward the man flinches. Leon looks back at the tyrant and shoots It a warning look. 

_Stay where you are._

T-00 looks down at the human. Anger, confusion, but mostly anger. That human had held Leon Kennedy at gunpoint. Why was It protecting this other human?

The tyrant glares down at the rookie but Leon's gaze hardens.

_I mean it. Don't fucking move._

The tyrant huffs, but it comes out as more of a growl as It breaks eye contact with the rookie and turns away with folded arms. Leon shakes his head and turns his attention back to the other survivor, "sir I am truly sorry for what happened I promise you he was just protecting me."

" _protecting?_ That's a fucking _monster!"_ Before Leon can snap back the door behind the man opens lightly catching both of the survivors' attentions. 

_"Daddy?"_ The gruff man pushes Leon away and the rookie falls flat backwards and looks to the scene in front of him and his eyes soften. 

Oh.

_Oh no._

"Hey, _Emma._ Daddy's here, _I'm here, okay?"_ The man holds his daughter but her eyes can't seem to focus as she looks to Leon with a _childlike, and innocent_ confusion. "Those fucking things outside, look what they did to us," the man had started and his grip on his daughter tightens.

He looks up at the officer then to the behemoth staring him and his daughter down, "you're a cop-- you're _supposed_ to know _something!"_ He snarls at Leon and holds his daughter at arms length to make an example out of her, " _How did this happen- HUH?!"_

Leon swallows thickly and forces himself to break eye contact. "She _was_ our sweet little angel..."

 _"Mommy?"_ Leon's eyes follow the little girl's gaze and he really wishes he hadn't. She probably could barley make out what it was; but Leon saw it clear as day. The rough bumps of a body laid out and the thick black hair that pooled out from under the tarp. "Mommy's... _sleeping_ honey, okay?" The man turns his daughter's attention back to him and she stumbles under her own two feet. 

"And I'm gonna _put you to bed too,_ okay?" Leon turns away fully, he couldn't watch this anymore. 

" _Emma...?"_

Leon hears shuffling and he turns to see the man, holding his daughter in one arm. The shotgun in the other. _I'm so sorry._ He watches and the man turns around, " _just go- just give us some privacy."_ The man sobs out and Leon turns to the gate as the man shuts the door.

The tyrant follows behind and It's footsteps are loud but not loud enough to silence the thunderous gunshot that went off and Leon halts mid step in the alleyway.

_I'm so sorry Emma._

Leon wipes his eyes, _it was just the rain_. That's what he tells himself, he doesn't know where he's supposed to go from here, so he stops along a faulty looking cat walk and the tyrant stops right behind him. _This guy has been following him around all night, maybe...Leon could follow him?_ The rookie turns around and looks up at the tyrant and the tyrant looks down at him.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way, would you?" The tyrant stares down at him and seems to give his words some thought. The tyrant spots from the cat walk a giant pipeline that was right next to the sinkhole. It must lead underground.

_Underground. NEST. G-virus._

The tyrant raises his arm and with a gloved finger points to the pipeline. "The _sewers?_ You gotta be kidding me." The rookie's eyes soften with dread and an inevitable disgust sets in. _He was going to get a long shower after this. A long, skin burning hot shower after tonight._ The rookie nods and waves a hand motioning for the tyrant to follow him and he does. "I still gotta think of a name for you big guy, you sure you don't like the name Extreme? How about Extra?" He receives a huff of annoyance and Leon tries to play along. Leon jumps down from a ledge and the tyrant just steps down.

They approach the pipeline when Leon speaks up again, "Come on! They both have the letter X in the names- hey! I'll just call you _X,_ how does that name sound?" The rookie turns around to face the tyrant and the tyrant just stares down at him. When Leon received no huff or look of annoyance he decided it was final. 

"Alrighty X, let's go find my friends, then we're getting out of this city _together."_

The T-00 twist It's lips at the new name Leon Kennedy had given It. The T-00 was _not_ a pet and the few names the human had come up with were terrible to say the least. 

X being the most tolerable of those few. If it put the human and It's mind more at rest then so be it. X would be the T-00 name for Leon Kennedy and Leon Kennedy _only._ The rookie steps in the pipeline and immediately covers his nose and mouth, " _oh God!"_ The human chokes out and begins to cough.

Was something distressing Leon Kennedy? Was It being attacked? The tyrant stepped forward only to find, _nothing._ Other then the faint scent of feces and what was to be assumed as human waste. _Perhaps that is what was causing Leon Kennedy distaste._ It's nostrils must be very sensitive if that were the case. 

Eventually the rookie comes to his senses and takes the actual step into the sewer pipeline and makes his way down the maze with X right behind him. Leon smiles lightly at the nickname, he was glad X liked his new name, or his _first_ name? Leon didn't really know to be quite honest. Taking a right Leon comes across a split off, three directions, two sealed off and one opened to a new maze of split ends. And it goes like that for at least ten minutes until both X and Leon feel the ground shake beneath them.

"Was that you?" He turns back X who is standing as still as a statue. He shakes his head, _no._

_Was that an earth quake?_

Leon sure as hell hoped so. 

The rookie takes a few more steps forward coming to an opening and nothing from tonight could have prepared Leon for what he saw. A giant, _tail and feet_ crawled It's way from one side of the sewer canal to the other an completely disappeared from sight, "what the _hell?"_ He looks back at X who was just now arriving at the scene. 

The rookie hopes he and X don't run into whatever the hell that _thing_ was. But knowing his luck with tonight so far, Leon deep down knew they both would cross paths sooner or later. _Hopefully later._

Leon steps out into the open canal, trash, waste and debris laid everywhere. Leon hadn't expected for the city to be so bad that the sewers affected too but perhaps civilians had tired to flee underground in order to be safe. "Alright X, let's get going," he still doesn't know how he managed to find his way into the sewer other than X pointing this was the right direction maybe he always knew where survivors where? _That's probably how he kept finding me in the station..._ station...Leon thinks to himself as he makes his way down the damp canal. 

He shakes his head, X isn't trying to hurt him anymore. He made that _very_ clear what his intentions truly were, or at least _now_ what his current intentions were. A cord strikes Leon's brain and his heart, _what if this didn't last forever? What if X tried to kill him again?_ Leon looks back at the tyrant that seems to be inspecting his surroundings. The rookie swallows thickly and makes his way down a set of stairs with the tyrant following him close behind. 

Leon comes to another cat walk and watches closely at the rushing water beneath them both and when the structure around them rumbles and shakes Leon feels anxiety claw up his throat, "another one?" He looks back at X who seems to be thinking the same thing.

 _It's not too late to turn back Leon._ His mind tries to reason, no. If X said this was the only way, then this was the only way.

He needed to trust the tyrant, that was the only way he would be leaving this city alive. Trust him and you live. Leon had expected the cat walk to extend further but it comes to a sudden cut off and no where to go but into the rushing water of the sewer, _God did he even want to go down there? No. Not at all._ He looks back at the tyrant, "wait here okay?" X does nothing and Leon braces himself as he slips over the edge into waist deep water. _Gross gross gross grossgrossgrossgrossgross_ the rookie spits the water out that lands on his face, fucking nasty. 

He looks up at X who is now looking over the edge of the cat walk, "just wait right there okay? I'm gonna go check out ahead okay?" The tyrant just nods his head and Leon shifts in the water a few steps when the rumbling from earlier picks up. He notices the thin line of the water slowly rising and, oh no. _Oh God._

_Everything happened way too fast._

A roar sounds off and echos through the canals of the sewers and Leon quickly turns on his heel rushing through thick water and struggling to avoid the monster behind him, _"HOLY SHIT!"_

A mutated alligator. _Of all things._ Leon catches a quick glimpse behind him and sees the beast approaching on his left to bite down, Leon quicky ducks to the right as the giant jaw _snaps shut right next to his body, just barely missing. "FUCK!"_

Leon pushes piles of boxes and mounds of trash as he struggles his way through mug, shit and thick water to get to the other side of the canal when another _snap_ of the alligator's jaw tries to bite into him and then It snaps It's jaws at him again and Leon can see right ahead of him a dip into a lower level, _you're almost there COME ON COME ON COME ON!_

Leon jumps the ledge, sliding down a slope and under a flammable pipeline, _Bingo._ The alligator's powerful jaw bites into the pipe and immediately gas and flames spew out, Leon acts quick. Pulling Matilda out he aims and fires.

**_BOOM_ **

Bits and chucks of flesh fly everywhere, the blood spills into the water turning it into a muddy red, the alligator now headless, twitches. Probably from the shock trauma from It's own death. The ringing of the explosion settles into his ears and Leon can hear himself muffled, _"chew on that, you over grown son of a bitch."_ Leon exhales deeply, God he has seen enough action for thirty years please give him a break. Distantly Leon can hear a heavy splashing of water and fear settles into the picks of his stomach. _Was there another one?_

Leon raises Matilda as he watches the shadow move and tumbles overhead and almost comically, a head pokes up and out.

The rookie's shoulders sag in relief. _It was just X. Oh thank God._ "Hey big guy," Leon greets the tyrant unaware of just how fast paced the behemoth truly was until Leon is swooped up by his waist, "he-hey!" He's hoisted into the air and cushioned against leather with a simple, _"oof!"_

Leon's eyes scrunch shut as he's embraced, damn he really _wasn't_ expecting any of this. The rookie wraps his arms or at least _tries_ to wrap his arms around the tyrant and lightly pats his shoulders, "I'm okay big guy, I'm okay. Look he's dead, I got him." He tries to persuade the tyrant hoping he'll release the death grip if given the reassurance that Leon _can in fact_ take care of himself, thank you very much. 

The rookie examines the new pit they're in, no way out through a door and no way around the giant dam filtering the water behind them, Leon the looks up seeing a cat walk. The rookie taps the tyrant's shoulder catching his attention and Leon points to the ladder hooked up to the railing. "Hey, you think you can give me a boost? I'll knock down the ladder so you can climb up."

X doesn't seem to think twice about Leon's suggestion as he heads over to the cat walk and helps Leon shift in his arms, Leon climbs up and over careful not to bump X in his face and shifts so he is now standing on the tyrant's shoulders. X holds his hands up to spot Leon to ensure he won't fall and hurt himself and the rookie is thankful because he has to stand on his tippy toes to reach the ladder, _even when he was standing on X's shoulders._

_God damn._

The rookie finally gets a good grip on the railing and pulls himself up and over with a little boost from X's hands pushing his feet up, thank you. Leon quickly dust himself off and quickly releases the ladder from it's holding latch and it falls in front of the tyrant, "come on!" Leon calls and they both waste no more time. 

The tyrant climbs up and Leon backs up slightly against the railing a sheepish look crosses his expression, a light flush to match, "hey handsome." The rookie chuckles lightly when X lets out a grumble and leans forward against him. _Someone wanted attention._ Leon tries to reach for the tyrant's face but even when he was crouched Leon _still_ couldn't reach him. _He silently curses himself for being only 5'10"._

Eventually X seems to realize what the human is trying to do so he takes a knee and leans down further and Leon hums in appreciation, "you're way too tall," the rookie mutters pressing a soft kiss to the tyrant's lips which receives a satisfied growl in return. Leon feels hands wrap around his waist and explore the curves of his body, _God X really seemed to like his ass,_ Leon slightly jumps when a hand takes a _fistful_ of his ass and squeezes. X just starts growling at the sensation. 

"Hey," Leon starts catching the tyrant's attention, "as much as I would love to continue on from where we left off in the police station, I can only handle so many mind blowing orgasms. Plus I'd rather _not_ have sex in the sewers." X grumbles and seems to _pout_ and Leon can't help but chuckle at that. He lightly pats the tyrant's chest, "I _promise_ once we get out of the city I'll show you _all_ the amazing things my body can do." The rookie whispers that last part lowly in the tyrant's ears and he receives another rough squeeze of his ass. 

Leon lets out a breathy laugh in the tyrant's ear.

The T-00 lets out another growl, this human was _teasing_ It. Edging the tyrant on but not fully giving the tyrant what It wanted. 

_Be patient, Leon Kennedy promised you._

The T-00 lets go of Leon and they both make their way down the cat walk and into a supply corridor, it seems. T-00 simply surprised by the voice that had popped in It's head.

_Are you umbrella?_

_No._

_Then what are you?_

_I'm not anything._

The tyrant purses It's lips, _doubtful._

Leon continues down the corridor, the small thuds behind him reassure him of his safety and they both come to a stop. An elevator, in the sewers? Why was anything a surprise to him anymore. "Welp, looks like this is the only way," Leon states looking back at the tyrant with sympathetic eyes. "It's really small...sorry." X looks at him then the elevator and lightly pushes Leon to the direction of the elevator, "he-hey wait! What are you gonna do?" 

The tyrant points to the button, the motions his fingers upward and then downward and points to himself. _oh!_ "Separate trips?" Leon asked which earned him a nod and Leon bites his lower lip, "okay only if you're sure." The tyrant nods and Leon steps back into the elevator and presses the buttons on the wall, "I'll see you in a minute?" The tyrant just nods again before he disappeared from sight. 

The rookie resorts to twiddling his thumbs around in order to by pass the time, eventually, like three minutes after boarding the elevator it comes to a halt and the doors open slowly. _Someone needs to oil those doors,_ Leon steps out and finds himself in a cut off room and there's a door leading to another hallway, _should he wait for X, or should he scout ahead?_ Apart of him told him to wait, what if the tyrant thought he left to escape or something? Another part of him told him to recon, to make sure it was safe for the both of them.

Leon pulls out Matilda and edges the doorway halting when he hears the elevator doors shut and go back down to retrieve X. Okay, good, Leon would have enough time to check he was sure.

Leon pushes open the door slowly, _"defiantly Williams handiwork..."_ Leon comes to find a woman crouched next to a dead body and, "Ada!" The FBI agent turns from her position to see the rookie cop. He takes a full step into the room and aims Matilda at the crouched woman, "identify yourself." 

She looks up momentarily but then back down to the body, "Annette Birkin," Ada seethes with disgust. "You know her?" Leon tilts his head to the FBI agent who gives a confirmed nod. "Not much time..." Annette mutters to herself as she slowly stands up, "need to dispose of it." 

_Was she okay?_ Leon thinks to himself, she seemed really out of it. 

"We're here for the _G-virus."_ Ada snaps at the woman as she takes a step forward with her weapon held high. 

_G-virus? What the hell was that?_

Annette turns to them and huffs out a laugh, "that's not gonna happen..." 

"I'm warning you doctor," Ada snaps tilting her head and Leon's at a stand still. _What was going on?_ "Oh yeah?" Annette challenges and Leon hears the flicker of a lighter and suddenly the body laying on the floor burst into flames. And it's Leon's turn to speak up, "hey!" The doctor flees around the corner and Ada takes off after her, _"STOP!"_ Leon is quick to follow.

The sound of multiple gun shots go off and Leon quickly takes off and dives to protect the agent, "Ada!" Leon flips his body to face the oncoming fire and shield the woman as they both topple to the floor. The rookie's body jerks backwards when he feels the burning of impact on his left shoulder causing him to cry out as he rolls onto his back. Ada quickly moves to protect him and fires a few rounds herself.

 _"You'll never get the G-virus!"_ The doctor screams and then she's gone. 

"Didn't expecting that from a scientist," Ada mutters to herself standing up. And Leon simple rolls on his back letting out a hiss of pain, "Leon!" Ada quickly crouched down to his level looking over his wound. Leon's not sure if Ada can hear it but he can hear distinct footsteps making there way to him, "just go...forget about me. Stop her before it's too late."

Ada looks back at the door, "is that thing still following you?" She snaps and Leon nods, "Ada go! Now!" He snaps. If X saw him like this, and Ada hovering over him the way she was he would surly kill her. The FBI agent digs into her pockets and pulls out a first aid, "this one is full." She whispers and quickly disappears from the rookie's line of sight.

Just as Ada leaves the door slams open and the tyrant steps through. His presences radiates _anger_ as he marches over to Leon, hovering over him and demanding his full attention and Leon is more then willing to give it. He reaches up with his right hand to try and touch the tyrant's face and that's when he seems to notice the blood pooling from the rookie's shoulder, "he-hey don't give me that look..I'm fine..I'm fine.." Leon's words begin to slur and he's starting to see two as he looks back up at X. 

The tyrant's eyes are the last thing he sees before his vision goes completely dark.

T-00 eyes seem to dilate when Leon Kennedy's head drops to the floor and lulls to the side. 

_Was the human dead?_

T-00 lightly shoves the human's shoulder and brushes It's gloved hands through the strands of hair. 

_It wasn't waking up. Leon Kennedy is dead._ The T-00 begins to make distressed sounds as It shakes the human harder. _It can't be dead-_

_He's not dead._

That voice in his head speaks up and the tyrant stops completely.

 _It's not moving, It's dead._ The T-00 argues back in a fit of anger. The last thing It needed was another nagging voice in It's head giving It a headache.

_He's not dead. Feel his pulse, press your index and middle finger against his throat._

The tyrant blinks momentarily before doing as the voice instructed. Placing It's middle and index fingers against the human's throat; the T-00's eyes widen in a moment of awe. 

It could feel a little bump against the human's throat and looks down at Leon Kennedy. 

_What is the bumping?_

_It's his heart rate, he's still alive. You need to take care of his wound and get some place safe._

_How do I do that?_

_I'll tell you how._

It took a long time, between bickering with the new voice in It's head and removing the human's clothing without tearing it to trying to disinfect the wound and get it to clot. It was frustrating and there were simple things that only proved to piss the T-00 off. Especially when Leon Kennedy would whimper in It's- his sleep and groan in pain. The last thing the T-00 wanted to do was inflict more pain on this beautiful creature. 

Eventually, though, the T-00 had finally finished bandaging the wound. Before It puts the human's clothing back on the tyrant takes the time to admire the human's chest. Leon Kennedy was built for a human, obviously nothing compared to the T-00 but for a human, decently fit. The biggest thing the tyrant had noticed, however, were the two slightly faded scars under the human's pectorals. _Had the human been injured prior to coming to Raccoon City?_

 _No._ The voice pops up again. _Those scars are old, but they're still healing. It's best to leave them alone._

_Alright._

The tyrant sighs defeated by the new guest that It did not invite into It's head as It slowly begins to redress Leon Kennedy. The tyrant huffs when It comes to the Kevlar vest. The T-00 was mad at It.

_You're mad at an inanimate object?_

_It didn't do It's job. It didn't protect the human._

_It's meant to protect his vital organs, not his shoulders. The person who shot him was spontaneous and clearly doesn't know how to handle proper weapons._

_I don't care. Leon Kennedy is still hurt._

_He's going to be fine, just let him rest._

_So be it._

The tyrant huffs as It finishes putting the human's clothing and body armour back on. It didn't matter if the vest protected just Leon Kennedy's vital organs. _Someone_ had tried to kill him. The T-00 was going to find out who. The T-00 sets down Leon and pushes the officer against the wall allowing him to slouch against the metal, the tyrant slowly reaches forward and presses It's index and middle finger against the human's pulse again.

_Thump, thump..thump..thump_

_Still alive. The pulse is faint. What's wrong with him?_

_He's probably cold, try to warm him up._

_How?_

_Hold him in your arms._

_Why?_

_So he's comfortable. Keep his shoulder elevated and his head up right._

The tyrant scoops the human in It's arms and shifts so It's back is against the wall and the human lays limp in It's arm but Leon still shivers.

_He's still cold. How do I warm him up?_

_Use your tench coat._

The tyrant blinks down at It's attire then back at the shivering human. Shifting the human carefully the tyrant sets Leon on the floor for a minute as It begins to fiddle with It's waist strap on the trench coat. The belt falls loose and leaves an opening for the human to fit snuggly into the coat. T-00 picks Leon up again, keeping his head and shoulder elevated as the tyrant carefully places the human back in It's lap and brings the edges of It's trench coat to wrap around the smaller body.

 _Now what?_ The tyrant huffs in annoyance. 

_Now sleep._

_What..?_ The tyrant looks down at the human and feels It's form relaxing without It's permission. _I have..to stay awake to protect him.._

_No, you don't._

With those last words the tyrant feels It's eyelids grow heavier as It's shoulders slack and head lulls backwards into a deep sleep. 

The first thing Leon realizes when he comes to is the warmth. Like he's back at home, in bed, with his comforter swallowing his body to keep him warm, _safe._ It felt reassuring and perhaps the nightmare of Raccoon City was actually just..in fact a nightmare. 

He shifts and finds himself against familiar leather and a brod chest. The rookie blinks and lightly pushes himself up looking at the tyrant. Eyes closed, face relaxed as his chest puffs up and deflated slowly. It was much easier to see X's face without his hat being there to obscure his face but perhaps that was why the fedora was there in the first place. 

He looked so _peaceful._ Something about the giant looking that way made him wonder if there was more to that meets the eye. Which of course there was. 

The officer shifts and accidentally bumps his shoulder which earns him a hiss as his hand shoots up to cradle his left shoulder blade, " _fuck,"_ he mutters eyeing the bandaging that had been done. He looks back at the still sleeping tyrant in awe.

_Had.. did X bandaged him up?_

The rookie certainly hadn't been patched up by Ada, the FBI agent had fled before the tyrant had even walked in. _Okay, yeah X was definitely getting some._ The rookie tries to pull himself out of the hold only for arms to squeeze him tightly into an embrace, "come on man.." Leon whispers to himself, not wanting to wake the sleeping tyrant. 

Leon is almost out of the tyrant's hold when he's yanked back down into X's lap. Is rear planted firmly against a hard surface. The rookie immediately looks back at the tyrant with a blush dusting his cheeks. X who was now wide awake stares down at him with what seems to be anger? _Was he angry at him?_ Leon shifts in the tyrant's lap and lays back down against his chest, "hey big guy." 

The rookie's voice is soft which earns him a light squeeze, a hug and a low grumble. "Did you patch me?" Leon asked as he rubs his thumb firmly over the tyrant's knuckles, and X nods, "guess I should call you Dr. X now huh?" The new nickname earning him a glare and huff, "I'm kidding I'm kidding," Leon chuckles with a bright smile.

The rookie pats the tyrant's hands away, "alright-" the rookie says with a grunt as he slowly gets up with the help of X, of course. "I saw one of my friends earlier, she was down here. So we're getting close, let's go find her yeah?" X nods as he himself stands up to. There was a service lift right across from them, they could travel that way. Leon points to the lift, "I went first last time," the rookie starts then eyes to his shoulder, "and we both know how that turned out..it might be safer if you go first." 

The tyrant nods. X didn't need to be told twice, Leon's safety was his concern and that makes the rookie cop's heart stammer as he watches the tyrant get on the lift and operate it. Leon quickly waves a short goodbye and I'll see you in a minute then the tyrant disappeared from sight. 

Altogether it takes the lift about two minutes to come back down, _well that was quick_. The rookie quickly hops on and presses the lever controlling the lift to go up. It takes less time for him to go up and he's greeted by X waiting idly by the door, "you alright?" Leon asked as he stepped off of the lift which then returned to the bottom level floor and the tyrant just nods. "Alright lets get going then," Leon follows the tyrant down a flight of stairs and much to the rookie's dismay, they had entered the main sewage area. Leon looks over the ledge, holding onto the dirty railing.

"That's a pleasant smell..." He mutters mostly to himself then looks back at X who just stares over the edge. Leon approaches and looks at the tyrant with curious eyes, "you alright big guy?" The tyrant doesn't respond he moves closer to the edge then hops down without warning, "X?" Leon shouts startled by the sudden outburst and the wave that shoots up when the tyrant lands in the water.

The rookie officer looks back over the ledge and down at X with curious eyes. The water went about knee deep for X. No doubt it would be waist deep for Leon. He really didn't want to subject his body to the possibility of bacterial infection, _especially if he was menstruating._ "D-do you think you could, carry me?" Leon looks down at the tyrant meekly and when X opens his arms for the rookie, that was all the answer Leon needed.

Leon sits on the ledge and scoots forward until hands wrap around his thigh and he's scooped up by X. He's held like a bride at her wedding, the ceiling being way too low for Leon to ride on the tyrant's shoulders or even a piggyback. The rookie would allow this, _for now at least._ They make their way through the canal tunnel and come to an open area, "God this place stinks," Leon gags and covers his nose again. X comes to two options, a split end. One leading to a path that was lit up, the other completely pitch black. 

Leon points to the lit up area, "it might lead us to the operations rooms above us," the human states and X looks up seeing that infact, there were sets of doors and panels on the walls. _Okay, that's where they would go._ X slugs his way through the thick water and makes his way to another ledge, carefully the tyrant shifts Leon so he can step up first. The rookie takes a few steps back to give X room to fit on the ledge and they make their way to the corner. 

Leon stumbles as he notices a dead body, now all that he has seen today he's honestly surprised a single dead body would cause him to stumble in fear. It wasn't the dead body _itself._ It was the gaping hole in the center of the stomach and the heavily armoured clothing the once living being wore. _What could have done this?_ There's a small black box next to the body. Leon bends down to pick it up, _a VHS tape?_ What on earth?

Leon looks back at X who is per the usual starring at him, _he seems curious._ Leon stands up and faces the tyrant holding up the VHS tape, "do you know anything about this?" The tyrant's gaze flickers from Leon then to the tape and slowly X moves forward towards the body. Crouching down X shifts the suit and armour until he found what he was looking for.

 _The simple red and white logo plastered onto the shoulders of the armour._ Umbrella, of course. The tyrant the looks back at the VHS tape, there was uncountable evidence on that tape. X looks back at Leon and Leon hands him the tape, "did you know him?" The tyrant pushes the tape away and shakes his head. _No. And even if he did he wouldn't have cared._

"Alright, lets go. We can find something down here to look this tape over I'm sure," the rookie unzips one of his hip pouches and stuffs the tape inside snuggly. 

Both X and Leon make there way up the next flight of stairs and come to another cat walk, separate doors and separate rooms but the thing that catches Leon's attention is the undead, who are blissfully unaware of Leon and the tyrant's presence. Though that bliss was short lived because X was advancing on them before Leon could even pull Matilda out.

There wasn't much action compared to the last hour or two but watching X mercilessly rip the undead apart for him did make Leon feel ten times safer. Leon quickly makes his way over to the tyrant once the bloodshed had ceased. 

X was covered in blood splatter, mild gore and chucks of flesh and organ covering his lower half and the bodies that had been _torn_ in half lay limply on the ground. "Good work," Leon praises and smiles up at the tyrant who gives a huff of acknowledgement. "We should look down this way before we go anywhere else," the tyrant nods and they head down a corridor from across a bridge, Leon comes to a flight of stairs and quickly jogs his way down and X is doing his best to keep up with the newly energized rookie.

Leon nearly trips down the last few steps, it was so nice being okay enough to run again. He approaches another ledge, _God this place was more of a maze then the police station._ Leon test the water and sticks one foot in, it only went up to his calf. _Okay if it stayed this low he could deal with it anything close to his thighs was a no go._ X reaches the bottom of the stairs and quickly follows Leon into the water. The water only going up to the tyrant's ankles, damn X was way too fucking tall. 

"I'm just looking around big guy no need to worry your handsome face," the rookie winks at the tyrant which earns a grumble of annoyance. Leon continues to walk, though his focus is mainly on X, "oh come on you love being called handsome," the rookie flirts not looking where he was going, "I can teL-" in the blink of an eye the rookie slips over an edge and is gone from the tyrant's line of sight. 

Which of course sends the tyrant into a fit of distress and he rushes over to the edge watching as the rookie slips down a deep slope and lands back into waist deep water. Leon gags and wipes his face, _"shit!"_ He coughs and spits some more, his face scrunched in disgust and he looks back up the slope, watching as X slides down and lands a couple feet next to him. 

The tyrant stands up properly then turns to Leon with a glare, "sorry, sorry I'll be more careful I promise." The rookie waves his hands in a defeat, "ack!" Leon shouts out as he's scooped up by X and tucked safely into his arms, _how romantic._ Leon shifts pulling out his flashlight and lightly bangs it against his palm and the light flickers on allowing both him and the tyrant to see in the sewage dump they where in.

They both freeze in their tracks when they hear a wailing from the other side of the canal. The rookie looks up at the tyrant, "that doesn't sound good." X nods his agreement and Leon is suddenly moved up high so he was resting more so on the tyrant's shoulders. 

Then they both set off, Leon now resting on X's shoulders thankfully the ceiling provided enough room for both him and the tyrant. They come close to the middle of the canal when Leon spots something move in the water, " _what the?!"_ X halts and tilts his head slightly up to Leon, _What happened?_

"You didn't see it?" Leon whispers appalled by the monstrosity he had just seen. It looked so much like, _the monster from the boiler room._

_Was it still alive?_

Leon swallows thickly and just shakes his head, "nevermind...I'm sure it was nothing. Let's keep going." X shifts his head back down and continues on the tyrant takes a right but only to come to a complete halt again. 

There appeared to be a giant mound of flesh blocking their path. _Disgusting._ Slowly T-00 reached up and plucked Leon from his resting place on It's shoulders and the human let's out a startled noise as he is lowered back into the water. 

Leon looks up at the T-00 confusion painting his features, _it was so cute whenever the human looked confused._ The T-00 then turns to the mound of flesh that laid idle in the water, the T-00 didn't trust it. The tyrant motions for the human to stay put and Leon doesn't object as the T-00 approaches the mound.

 _It looked so gross,_ Leon twist his lips in disgust at the flesh. Whatever it was X didn't trust it and therefore neither did Leon. 

There was a distant splash behind him that drew the rookie's attention and he quickly turns around with the Lightning Hawk raised. _Nothing._ Nothing, it was nothing, it was probably all the garbage tumbling over and splashing. Don't let the setting get to you Leon, X is here, _you're safe._ Leon then turns back to the tyrant as he slowly pokes the mound of flesh.

Leon feels his body tense when the flesh flinches and it appears to be _breathing._

_Wait.....what._

The splashing behind him becomes louder and this time it's followed by an unholy _wailing._ Leon immediately turns around with the Lightning Hawk raised high. Eyes wide at the horrendous sight in front of him. 

The beast before him reassembling so much of the monster from the police station. _It's body a not just it's right side was a whole cancerous mounds of flesh, muscles and bones._

_"What in God's name?"_

The T-00 jumps back when the mound of flesh springs into the air with a screech. 

_So, this was the G-virus, huh?_

_Why would Umbrella want something this unholy?_

Leon turns to look back at X, seeing the tyrant was in the same predicament as the beast advances upon him. Leon fires the Lightning Hawk at the giant mound on It's left shoulder which immediately burst revealing a sack of, _eggs?_ Oh God this was disgusting, Leon fires again and he hears splashing behind him followed by screeching and what he assumed is X's growling. 

The rookie's worry out weighed his self perseverance as he peeks back to look at X, who was doing just fine. The beast blocking their path was knocked down and the tyrant mercilessly punched into the cancerous tumor the body had become. But it was enough time to give the monster in front of Leon to attack.

A giant fist swoops Leon up and begins to crush his sides by It's grip alone causing him to cry out.

The T-00 immediately turns around when It hears Leon Kennedy cry out, another G had found them and had the human. The tyrant shoves the other G down and turns to Leon's aid only for pain to flare up It's left wrists. T-00 lets out a pain noise It didn't _even know It could make._

The T-00 faces the G that It had been brutality beating into not even five seconds ago. It's face split as It bites into the tyrant's wrist. The T-00 looks back at Leon as It tries to yank It's wrist away.

Leon looks up and his eyes widen when the beast's face _splits into four separate ways and a tongue like appendage slips out._ The appendage, It lunges at Leon and instinctively his hands shoot up to stop the monster from biting down on him. "Get off!" Leon snaps and he struggles in the grip, his hands begin to slip as the face _engulfs_ his head. 

The T-00's eyes widen as Leon's head disappears from sight. His small hands still hit against the head holding him hostage and the tyrant sends a powerful punch to the G holding It hostage and once free the tyrant advances on the monster that was killing Leon. The G holding Leon snaps Leon's head to the side which causes the rookie's defense to slip up but before anything else could happen the tyrant takes hold of the jaws of the mouth and forces them to open.

The G monster wails as It releases the rookie and throws him to the side, focusing It's attack on the T-00. 

Leon begins to cough and hack as he forces himself to _move_ while both monsters were distracted. Leon forces himself to push past the mound of flesh that now laid dead floating in the water as he pulls himself up and over the ledge, "can't...breathe.." He coughs and hacks out hunching over himself clutching his side. He sucks in air but he can't get any to come back out, so he coughs and coughs. Leon stumbles up a flight of stairs, using the wall for support as he pushes himself to get to the door.

His vision is fading in and out and he's not sure if he's going to stay conscious long enough. He pushes open the door and is greeted with _fresh_ air. It's _clean_ and not polluted which allowed him to take in the air much easier. Whatever that monstrosity had done to him it wasn't good. He could feel a fever setting in, sweat already dripping down his forehead, _was he, was he infected?_

He coughs and leans over the railing as he feels stomach acid rush up his throat and let's out the contents of his stomach, _which wasn't much. He hasn't eaten or taken in any water in well over four hours. And those four hours were consistent of near death experiences and running._

_STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP_

The door behind Leon slams open and he's met with a worried face. Leon pushes off the railing and practically falls into the tyrant's arms. Leon hacks and coughs harder, he opens his eyes weakly looking up at the tyrant then notices the blood dripping from X's wrist.

"You're hurt..." He reaches out to the tyrant but X stops him and shakes his head. _Worry about yourself._ Leon sucks in air desperate for the burning in his lungs to stop, _what was happening to him?_ "X, I...it hurts to breathe." The tyrant looks around the area. This was the cable car station, _this is where he was suppose to go after locating Sherry Birkin._ X lifts Leon into his arms and walks up the sets of steps that lead to a ladder, the facility control room.

"Cable car...interesting.." Leon mutters feverishly, mainly to himself. The tyrant shifts Leon, holding the rookie officer with one arm as he begins to pull them both up.

It was tough for the T-00, the tyrant would not lie to Itself as It pulls Itself over the ledge. A mixture of It's damaged wrist and being careful not to disturb Leon in his feverish state. The tyrant looks over the setting and shifts Leon back into both of It's arms. It would need to find another survivor, one that could provide Leon the help he needed. 

_He's not infected._

_You don't know that._

_I do, actually. He's been poisoned. The G adult you ran into, their stomach bile is how they reproduce. It was attempting to impregnate him, but It didn't have the chance so It poisoned him._

_How do I cure him?_

_You need to find three herbs, green, red, and blue. Even if you don't find all three make sure you get a blue one._

_Fine._

The T-00 pushes open the control room and as if It were on autopilot It pivots to the right and heads right to a broken down service lift. Setting Leon down the tyrant turns to the rookie and motions how the tyrant was going to go down first. Leon nods with half lidded eyes, as he watches the T-00 approach the edge of the hole and then drops.

**_SLAM_ **

The sickly rookie shudders at the sound. It was so familiar and Leon hears a light bang at the bottom of the floor. Okay, it was his turn. Slowly Leon stumbles to the edge, and looks down meeting X's eyes. 

_Do you trust me?_

That's what the expression reads and Leon wants to roll his eyes because, _of course he does._

Leon sits on the floor and slowly scootches to the edge and he's falling.

Landing safely in the soft leather of the tyrant. Leon feels the rush of the fall get to him and he pushes himself away from the tyrant when he feels the familiar burning sensation from earlier rise up his throat. X must have taken the hint as he sets Leon down, who hunches over himself again and proceeds to vomit yellow bile mixed with saliva. 

The rookie was thankful when hands cautiously pull his hair back as his shoulders shake, tears slip from his eyes and whatever was left in his stomach is completely gone. _God he needed food, and a nap._ He nods to the tyrant and slowly stands up as straight as he possibly can.

Leon looks up and around, a computer room. There's a distant roaring coming from beyond the glass window, he looks up at X and speaks, "that doesn't sound good." The T-00 would have to agree. They both approach the glass and the first thing they both seem to notice was the red dress in the midst of a pile of trash.

Leon bangs his fist against the glass, "Ada!" He looks down at the unconscious woman and the distant roaring picks up again, _that can't be good._ The rookie pushes off the window and looks up at X, "that's one of my friends," he begins to explain, "we have to save her." 

The T-00 lips twist, that was the woman who had rammed that heavily armoured vehicle into It. 

_Save her._

_I don't want to._

_It doesn't matter, save. her._

The T-00 huffs and looks down at the rookie with an affirmative nod. _Only_ if this brought comfort to Leon Kennedy. But the tyrant would be doing this recuse mission alone, the rookie was in no condition to fight those G.

"Alright.." Leon states with a sore throat, "we can't waste anymore time..let's go." The rookie turns towards the door that would be an exit out of the computer room.

Before Leon could even reach the door a hand shoots out and yanks him back causing him to stumble backwards, "hey! What are you doing?" The yelling causes the rookie to cough again. 

The tyrant's gaze told the rookie everything, _you're too weak stay here._ Leon grits his teeth, "I'm fine, I can handle this," he snaps. X just huffs and pushes the human back and behind him, "X!" The human snaps at the tyrant as he tries to follow the tyrant but only to pushed back.

"I can handle myself!" 

_Obviously not._

The tyrant stops at the door looking down at the rookie almost _unbelieving._ Leon snarks, "I can handle myself and even if you leave without me I'm still going to go out there." 

X purses his lips and Leon sighs which turns into a subtle cough that he tries to mask, "look either way I'm gonna go out there, with or without you. It's safer for me to be with you, we're a team right?" 

_A team?_

The T-00 turns It's head away. And huffs then steps through the door and holds the door for the rookie. Leon's eyes widen slightly and then, a small smile spreads across his lips. 

The T-00 does It's best to ignore the smile, It wasn't happy about this at all.

_Then why are you letting him come with?_

_I don't know._

The rookie steps through and looks up at the tyrant with a satisfied smile, "alright _partner_ let's go save a friend." Before Leon can turn away he's grabbed again by wrist.

The rookie expected the worst, X forcing him back into the computer room and going off without him. But Leon is simply turned around and hoisted into the air as the tyrant rest the rookie into his arms. 

_They were a team after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Leon is not infected with G, he's just poisoned from the stomach bile from the G adult.
> 
> Edit:// I've recently made a Discord! If anyone would like to converse with me feel free to add (Mawson uwu #5905) the name is a joke that my friend and I had come up with. Again don't hesitate to add me if you want I won't always be able to talk but I promise I'll reply ASAP!


	6. Announcement

A huge and quick but important update:

I am moving accounts! 

I have been trying to find the motivation to continue this story but slowly its fading away. I am NOT giving up but I am taking a break and am going to start from scratch! I will continue the story in a SFW environment there will be little to no NSFW and I apologize to those who read for that specific reason.

If you want to know my new account it's 

@LordThotticus

I will be spending my time on this account from now on I hope you all understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I will 100% update this when I can and if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please please please share it in the comments! It won't hurt my feelings it helps me get better and learn to become a better writer! Thank you so so much and I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Mason.


End file.
